The Time Will Reveal Itself
by gamemasterTP
Summary: ALERT-don't like self created characters? Not your read. A long lost friend of Vegeta is reunited with him during the struggle for survival on the planet Namek. Will he still think the same of her after eighteen years of separation, along with how much the two of them have changed over the years? *Swearing and sexual content* PLEASE REVIEW! VegetaxOC
1. Saving Dende From Dodoria

Saving Dende from Dodoria

After hearing the sound of a large blast from down below, Gohan and Krillin dove down and crawled to the edge of the cliff. The two of them looked down cautiously in shock.

"Look, Gohan, they have the Dragon Balls!" Krillin whispered harshly, eyeing a small, young looking girl who was chained to an abnormally handsome green soldier for a short moment.

"I can see that, Krillin." Gohan replied smartly, following his glance. "And look! There's a little girl down there, too!" he turned to face Krillin anxiously "I don't think she's one of them, and she's definitely not a Namekian…"

"How do you know?" Krillin asked him suspiciously "It could just be a trick!"

"Yeah, but think about it, Krillin!" Gohan whispered aggressively. "I don't think they would have he chained to that other guy if she was."

Krillin hesitated to respond for a brief second, as Gohan could have been right with his reasoning.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't take much to escape…" Krillin trailed off. "It's just a chain."

"For you, it wouldn't be a problem," Gohan pointed out truthfully "But she might not be strong like us. She could be different." He paused for a few seconds. "She does kinda look like Vegeta and my dad, though..."

Meanwhile, at the bottom of a cliff, a group of odd-looking men were terrorizing a Namekian village below. The woman, not as young as she appeared, stood hopelessly by the green soldier's side, deep in thought.

'I guess I wasn't missing out on much back in my holding cell…' she pondered, watching the still ground nearby and spotted a small rock. She looked around inconspicuously for a few seconds, her hair flashing between a black to a bright orange colour as she tilted her head slightly to extend her peripherals, then cleared her mind of the surroundings. From a short distance, she saw a small stone in the blue grass, all on its own. Deep in concentration, she stared at the stone intensely, causing it to move after a few moments of straining her mind, rolling across the ground freely. She felt a quick sense of satisfaction from her success, then lost control of the rock, to the point where it almost hit the metal shackle around her leg until she managed to refocus on it.

'Stupid chain… she exhaled in relief. 'If only the whole crew wasn't here, then I would have a much higher chance of escaping once I pick the lock on this darn chain.'

She then clued back into reality, at the exact moment that Dodoria was being smashed into one of the village huts nearby. She stifled a short gasp intermittently. The tall man beside her looked down to her.

"Hush," he commanded her "We have this all under control."

The woman rolled her eyes angrily and remained silent.

Just then, Krillin swooped down and managed to rescue the last remaining Namekian in the village, which appeared to be a young child. Before he took off, he shot a quick glance at the mysterious woman, who at that instant was watching him with hopeful eyes. Krillin hesitated for a split second, then flew away.

"Wait!" she cried helplessly.

"Enough of this!" the soldier shouted. "_You're_ not going anywhere." He cooed, kissing her on the cheek gently, making her push away frantically in disgust.

"Never in a million years would I consider liking you!" she retorted defiantly.

"You should be grateful." He told her calmly. "If it weren't for me, you would still be in your cell."

The woman let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, and this is _so_ much better." She muttered sarcastically. The soldier grinned charmingly.

"It is for me." He replied alluringly "I can always see that beautiful face of yours."

"Ugh!" she shuttered grossly, growling furiously. 'If it was anyone else telling me that, it wouldn't be such a problem...'

"I can't even pretend to love you, Zarbon," she pouted "You're just not my type."

Zarbon laughed in amusement.

"Since when do _you_ have a type?" he teased, with a touch of desperation in his tone.

"I wouldn't even call it a type." She responded intelligently "I just expect bigger and better things, like most women."

"Ha! Like what?" Zarbon continued "The only thing bigger and better than me is Lord Frieza!" he chuckled lightly. "Would you rather him instead?"

She raised an eyebrow, noticing his change in power level due to his anger and remained quiet.

"Come now, Zarbon," the one named Frieza spoke out humorously. "Now is not the time to play bachelor."

Zarbon became tense in embarrassment.

"Y-yes, sir." He responded obediently, flushing red then glancing back down to the woman. "You had better get a reality check, Rosemary," he told her furiously "I am the best, by far, the best you will find at this point. End of story."

Rosemary smirked cockily.

"Keep telling yourself that." She retorted smartly, finally turning to face him in determination. "But _you_ had better mark _my_ words, Zarbon. I _will_ escape this hell someday." She turned her back to him childishly. 'And if I am correct, that someday will be very soon…'

Zarbon growled angrily at her then turned away in disgust.

During the entire argument between Zarbon and Rosemary, Dodoria had already set off, looking for the two men who interrupted his mission to get his revenge. He flew around frantically, hoping that Lord Frieza wasn't already following him.

'Those bastards won't get away _that_ easily!' he thought to himself, assuring, hoping that some kind of luck would come his way. Just then, he managed to catch a glimpse of a small sliver of something far ahead of him. 'Huh, that was easier than I thought it would be.'

With no further hesitation, he fired a blast from his mouth, hoping to land a hit on whatever was ahead.

From the distance ahead, Gohan could hear a quiet whizzing sound in the back of his head, turning around quickly to notice a bright flash was gaining on him.

"Krillin, look out!" he cried, reacting immensely fast to nearly escape the blast. Krillin, without questioning Gohan, began to move as well. Not being as fast as Gohan, his left arm was blasted harshly, resulting in him pulling it away responsively to the pain, also dropping the young child that he managed to save from the village just minutes ago.

"Damn it!" he shouted angrily, diving to grab the child as he plummeted towards the open ocean below, until he was grabbed by the ankle by a familiar fat pink man.

"Heh heh, I gotcha now!" Dodoria chuckled deeply in victory

"Oh no, you don't!" Krillin retorted quickly then swung upwards, managing to smash Dodoria's face with his hard, bald head. Dodoria, who didn't have the highest tolerance from the hit, let go of Krillin to clutch his face painfully.

Krillin, now free from Dodoria's grasp, dove down again and managed to catch the young Namekian before he smacked the water.

After about a minute, Dodoria managed to get over his pain reluctantly, remembering the task at hand and the consequence if it wasn't carried through, tried to catch up with Krillin desperately.

"Sir," the child spoke out anxiously "The pink guy is coming back!"

'Damn it…' Krillin thought hastily, trying to think at the same time, came up with an idea.

"Close your eyes, kid!" Krillin told him, turning around swiftly, lifted his hands carefully to his face. "SOLAR FLARE!"

Almost instantaneously, a blinding flash of light was emitted from Krillin's eyes.

"What the hell-?!" Dodoria shouted in even more pain. "God dammit, I can't see!"

As Dodoria struggled to get his vision back, Krillin flew away hastily to catch up with Gohan.

"That was a close call, Mister!" the child cheered joyously.

"Tell me about it!" Krillin laughed it off "I just hope it was enough."

"Are you going to go back and save that girl from the village?" the child asked him curiously.

Krillin sighed at the mentioning of her.

"I'm not sure." He told the child sadly. "She's gonna have to hang in there for now."


	2. Uneventful Confrontation

Chapter Two

After about ten minutes of anger and impatience, Dodoria finally regained his sight.

"Well, that's just great," he told himself angrily "I've lost 'em now. Frieza ain't gonna be happy about this one."

Before he could act otherwise, Dodoria was slammed downwards towards a moderately sized island below by a seemingly invisible figure. Instead of hitting the island below him, his large structure sent his trajectory off course, making him smack the water beside it with a huge splash.

After a few seconds, Dodoria resurfaced and climbed onto the island, dumbfounded.

"Now who in their right mind-"

"Well, if it isn't Dodoria!" a raspy voice joked. "Fancy, seeing you here."

Dodoria looked up, recognizing the voice, coming from a short, pointy-haired man in similar armour as himself. He chuckled lightly.

"Vegeta!" he called over. "You must have some nerve to get the drop on me!"

Vegeta chuckled in amusement.

"I've got a task of my own, you see." He let on. "I'm trying to find something, but I found you instead."

"If it's your _girlfriend_" Dodoria sneered childishly. "You're in luck."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes for a second, clueless, then laughed it off.

"You must be mistaken from that hard hit you took!" Vegeta joked carelessly. "I've been on my own for years!"

"Ah, so you've given up on her, then." Dodoria mumbled monotonously. Vegeta tensed up quickly in realization.

'He can't possibly by talking about-'

"Don't let Miss Rosemary hear that," Dodoria edged on "I heard she had high hopes of seein' you someday." He crossed his arms cockily. "She's become quite the pretty little one, too."

"You mean to tell me she's _alive_?!" Vegeta shouted furiously, disappearing before Dodoria's eyes then reappearing behind him, grabbing one of his chubby arms. Dodoria let out a short grunt of acknowledgement, turning around to hit him but Vegeta hopped over him and grabbed his other arm before he could reach. With both arms within his grasp, Vegeta pressed a foot firmly to Dodoria's back.

"You mean to tell me after all these years," Vegeta growled angrily through gritted teeth, fighting against Dodoria, who was trying to get free. "You forced her to _live_?!" he pushed his foot deeper. "You could have killed her to save the time but instead you probe her for _more_?!" he waited for a response, but there was none other than groaning.

"You're lucky I don't pull you apart, limb from limb!" he shouted uncontrollably.

Dodoria let out a cry of pain.

"I can tell you where she is!" Dodoria begged desperately. "If you kill me now, you might not be able to save her!"

"At this point, there's nothing stopping me from doing either." Vegeta threatened calmly. "But I suppose you can save me the time and trouble."

Vegeta let go of Dodoria, convinced by Dodoria's proposal. Shocked that Vegeta let him free, Dodoria laughed and took off immediately. Vegeta bared his teeth in fury and began to charge an attack through cupped hands.

"Ha! You fool!" Dodoria laughed as he flew away. "Who knew just a silly girl would make him reconsider so damn quickly?!"

"Joke's on you, pinkie." Vegeta mumbled, grinning as he released a powerful blast from his now extended hands.

Dodoria looked behind him frightfully.

"What the-" he managed to say, before he was cut off from the blast, now disintegrating from the intensity of the blow. From the distance, Vegeta smirked, remorseless as he watched Dodoria die before his eyes.

'Could he have been telling the truth?' he thought skeptically.

Back at Frieza's main ship, Zarbon was monitoring the fight over his Scouter, with Rosemary still latched on to the chain beside him, staring at a wall out of boredom. Everything had fallen silent. Tired of standing beside him as he remained completely still in suspense, she decided to sit cross-legged on the metal floor beside him uncomfortably due to the shackle around her right leg.

'Could this be it?' she asked herself mentally, excited with Zarbon's new expression yet not letting it show. 'Could this be bringing me closer to freedom?'

"DAMN IT!" Zarbon shouted loudly, running to the closest wall to smash, dragging Rosemary across the floor with him.

Rosemary got up angrily and crossed her arms.

"What the hell was that for?!" she demanded angrily. Zarbon turned around swiftly in response.

"It doesn't concern you!" Zarbon shouted back down at her, insecure.

"Well it must have been important if you had to _drag _me across the floor to take your anger out on something!" she retorted smartly. "It sounds to me like Dodoria's dead!" she continued triumphantly. "I bet those guys finished him off, didn't they? I guess now you have to report to Frieza!"

Zarbon growled at her attitude, then smirked cockily.

"Yes," he sneered. "And lucky you gets to come with me."

'Crap, I forgot about that.' Rosemary thought reluctantly.

With no further delay, Zarbon and Rosemary marched to the head of the ship, where Frieza stood while glaring out his large window, eagerly waiting for news. Hearing the door open behind him, he turned around to greet them.

"Ah, Zarbon," Frieza began casually, looking over to Rosemary for a split second, then back to him. "Have you any news? Dodoria hasn't reported back to me yet."

At the sound of Dodoria's name, Zarbon froze in fright, anticipating a consequence. Rosemary glanced up at him through the corner of her eye, waiting for him to respond impatiently. Frieza shifted his gaze back to Rosemary.

"Have you the answer I am looking for, Rosemary?" he asked her seriously. She bowed respectively.

"I do not, sir." She replied obediently. "Zarbon is refusing to give me any information, sir, and he is the only one with a Scouter to know." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Frieza shook his head in disappointment.

"Tisk, tisk, Zarbon." Frieza sighed sadly. "You can't even let your own companion cover for you." He crossed his arms impatiently. "Spit it out!"

"Dodoria is dead, sir!" Zarbon blurted out anxiously, looking at Rosemary with frightened eyes. "It was Vegeta's doing, sir." He exhaled in relief. Rosemary's head snapped up to look at him in disbelief.

'What?!' Rosemary thought in shock. 'Vegeta is here on the planet?!'

"Oh, now look what you've done, Zarbon," Frieza continued slyly. "You've made her all excited."

Frieza pondered for a brief moment, then sighed heavily.

"I'll give you one last chance to redeem yourself, Zarbon," he began again firmly. "Which also gives Miss Rosemary a chance to say goodbye to her precious prince. Find him, and dispose of him accordingly."

"No!" she cried out sadly.

"Yes, sir!" Zarbon shouted confidently, saluting him then taking off for the air. Without giving Rosemary ample time to react, she was yanked upwards with him.


	3. Free At Last

Chapter Three

About a minute after Rosemary was dragged out of the ship by her chain, she began to feel a burning pain in her right ankle due to her shackle digging into her foot fiercely. She then focused intensely to gain momentum, then swung herself upwards to allow herself to fly parallel to Zarbon with a limited amount of slack on her chain. Once she got up beside him, Zarbon didn't even turn his head to look at her. Instead, he stubbornly looked forward, despite the heavy glare Rosemary shot at him. Rosemary ignored this.

"You know," she began calmly "It would have been nice if you told me you were going to-"

"I don't care!" Zarbon shouted furiously "And if you smart, you would be quiet, or else I might get rid of _you_ before we find Vegeta!"

"It sounds to me like you're scared," Rosemary teased firmly. "A bit jealous, too, if you asked me. First, of what Frieza will do to you if we can't find Vegeta, and second, of what Vegeta will do to you if we _do_ find him, because I_ know_ we will."

"You must have some nerve," Zarbon muttered, heating up inside "to talk to me the way you are."

"What can I say?" she continued proudly. "I'm a Saiyan. You completely _destroyed _my race, and my ruler's_ life_ is on the line. What do you expect from me?!"

"Well _I _didn't," Zarbon corrected her calmly. "Lord Frieza did. And as for your precious prince, I can tell you that you won't be living happily ever after when _I'm _through with him."

Just then, the two of them were stopped by a collision with some unknown figure. Rosemary looked around frantically, desperate to escape, hoping to find her lost friend.

Sure enough, the infamous Vegeta reappeared about a hundred feet away, where him and Rosemary locked eyes for a split second, before she attempted to break the chain by flying towards him at an immense speed. Zarbon, determined to make her fail, tugged on the chain with his leg, causing her to rebound backwards. She shouted furiously, kicking the air with her left leg.

"I've HAD it!" she screamed, nearly insane. "Now to show what I can _really _do!"

She turned her hands into tight fists, somehow unlocking the shackle on her chain, then disappeared before Vegeta and Zarbon's eyes, who were looking around, clueless and shocked.

'What the hell just happened?!' Vegeta thought curiously. 'I've never seen her do _that_ before…'

'How the hell did she break free?!' Zarbon asked himself angrily in a similar fashion. 'She didn't even need to touch the lock!'

They both continued to look around for her anxiously, until Rosemary reappeared above Zarbon's head.

"Up here, dumbass." She told Zarbon, making him look up furiously, where at that moment she kicked his face confidently, then raised both arms above her head and threw him downwards, without the need to actually touch him. Down below, Zarbon smashed into a nearby island.

Rosemary remained still, panting for air, exhausted.

'I did it…' she thought proudly 'I actually did it…'

Vegeta stared in disbelief from the distance, amazed, yet dumbfounded.

'What the fuck was that?!' he asked himself. Rosemary sensed his skepticism and looked over to him.

"Come on!" she called to him politely. "We must make sure he's dead!"

"I highly doubt it." He replied, unsure if she could hear. "Not from a single hit."

"Of course not," Rosemary muttered sarcastically to his remark. "That would be too easy."

Vegeta smirked at her attitude.

'I guess _she _hasn't changed much, other than this new power of hers!' he told himself in amusement, glaring at her. 'Dodoria wasn't lying about her appearance much, either, now that I think about it.'

"Well then, let's go." He told her firmly. "Stay back."

"Why do _I _have to stay back?!" she asked him half-heartedly. "If anything, _I'm _the one that can keep him still!"

"I'm not taking any chances." Vegeta snapped back. "You will do as I say."

"Just like always, I suppose." She mumbled, Vegeta ignoring her.

After the brief reunion, Vegeta descended steadily, followed by Rosemary not far behind.

'I don't care what he says,' she thought to herself, skeptical about what was to come next. 'Vegeta's battle logic was always flawed when he was put under pressure back then. I can only be right to assume that such things haven't changed, so I will try my best to hold Zarbon still just in case.' She chuckled slightly. 'Then _I'll _be the powerful one for once! All those times Vegeta mocked me because I wasn't strong like him, but now I can prove to him that I _am _strong, just in a different form!'

Concluding her thoughts, she formed a hard stare on Zarbon, who was finally able to regain his consciousness after his hard hit against the firm ground. As he began to get up, he was frozen in place.

"What the hell is going on?!" Zarbon told himself nervously. "I've never had such inertia before!"

"He's not moving at all." Vegeta informed Rosemary, unaware of Rosemary's plot. "But keep on your guard."

'Oh, I'm on guard all right.' She replied to him smugly in her thoughts.

Moments later, Vegeta landed near where Zarbon was still frozen still, where only his eyes and mouth could seem to move. Vegeta stood there for a moment, curious of why Zarbon couldn't move or didn't make an attempt to attack.

" 'If anything, I'm the one that could hold him still!'" Rosemary's voice played back in his head. He looked back over to her, who had just landed beside him, to notice that she had a cold, hard stare on Zarbon, concluding that she was holding him still at that moment.

"How the hell are you doing that?!" Vegeta asked her jealously.

"With patience and an immense attention span." She told him, struggling to remain focused. "The instant I get side-tracked, I will lose control!"

"That's just-"

"Abnormally powerful, I know." She jumped in, annoyed. "Well?"

"Well what?" Vegeta asked impatiently.

"Are you going to attack him or what?!" she growled, struggling even more to keep a hold on him. "My energy isn't infinite, you know!"

"Then let go!" Vegeta yelled back in concern. "I can deal with this myself!"

By the time Vegeta had finished his sentence, Rosemary had already lost control of Zarbon, who was now charging towards Vegeta at an intense amount of speed. Still trying to regain her strength, Rosemary attempted to hold him still once more, making him freeze inches away from Vegeta's chest.

"Yeah, it looks that way, doesn't it?" she told him sarcastically. "Now can you _please _finish him off? I've had _more _than my fair share of him over the years." She paused for minute to concentrate. "Actually…"

She let go of Zarbon quickly, allowing him to charge her instead, where she sidestepped quickly to dodge him, then spin-kicked him in the head once again, expecting him to only take a small amount of damage, then leapt to the air quickly to grab him again with her mind.

"Ha!" she laughed heartily. "You have _no _idea how long I've wanted to do that!"

She landed back on the ground carefully beside Vegeta once again.

"He's all yours now." She told him confidently, yet exhausted from holding him Zarbon still. "I need to rest for a bit. It hurts to do too much…"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Vegeta shouted angrily, disappointed with her. "You mean _that_ is all you are capable of?! You hold him still for just over ten minutes, and you're already tired?!"

"Just shut up and kill him before I faint!" she yelled back painfully, then staggered to get up to fly away. "I will stay close," she told him lightly as she flew into the distance. "Just please, take caution…"

About ten minutes later, Rosemary knew that she had flown far enough away to land safely. She scanned the area quickly, spotting an island nearby and decided to land there. She touched down gently, sitting down carefully while rubbing her head, which was throbbing rhythmically, then laid down in the long blue grass. 'Hang in there, Vegeta…' she thought tiredly. 'I promise I won't be long…'

Finished with the thought, she dozed off peacefully and undisturbed.


	4. The Prince's Luck

Chapter Four

About twenty minutes into sleeping, Rosemary began dreaming uncontrollably. In her dream, she saw Vegeta, laying unconsciously in the blue grass where he fought Zarbon, who was nowhere to be found in the dream. She couldn't see herself in the dream either, as she sometimes did. The dream focused in on Vegeta closely, to show that he didn't appear to be dreaming-

"No!" she gasped frightfully, shooting upwards from where she laid, taking off immediately to return to where the fight was taking place between Vegeta and Zarbon, hoping to reach him in time. In less than five minutes later, she managed to touch down on the same island, not even bothering to slow down, landing professionally after a rally of difficult flips and twists. Once completely stopped by her own inertia after the land, she dashed over to Vegeta, who was, just like in the dream, lying unconscious in the grass. She bent down beside him carefully, nudging him lightly to see if he would wake up. She then recalled from the dream that he wasn't breathing, so she pressed her left ear onto his chest firmly, desperate to get a pulse from his heart. With much concentration and pressure, she managed to hear a gentle throbbing pulse within him. She let out a sigh of relief.

'Okay, at least he's still alive…' she thought nervously, inspecting his wounds carefully. 'Just a few cuts and bruises here and there…'

She made a mental note of his condition inside her head quickly.

"If it was me fighting Zarbon," she told Vegeta, as if he was listening. "You would be extremely lucky if I was still in one piece…But I don't believe in luck, so I consider the odds very slim."

She waited for some sign of acknowledgement, but there was none. She frowned sadly.

"Let's get you out of here, before Zarbon realizes that he didn't finish the job."

Back at Frieza's ship, Zarbon had just entered Frieza's cockpit, where he calmly sat and waited for news.

"Lord Frieza!" Zarbon greeted him hastily. "I have both good and bad news, sir."

"I can already see that Rosemary has escaped, Zarbon, so don't waste your breath." Frieza told him, annoyed. "You must be disappointed. She's powerless, anyways."

"I beg to differ, sir." Zarbon pointed out reluctantly. "She does in fact have a power," he paused to think of how to describe it. "Just not one that you would expect from someone such as her…"

"Come now, Zarbon!" he teased. "I'm beginning to think that she's made you a tad delusional! What kind of strength could a weakling like her possibly possess?!"

"She can…" he thought while talking "Manipulate things…without even touching them…" he trailed off, still trying to get over her. "It's almost like she can just look at you and you're completely paralyzed!"

"Interesting…" Frieza remarked while pondering the idea. "But if she couldn't do this _before_ when we _forced _her to during the experiments, how is it that she can perform such abilities _now_?"

Zarbon was silent with no answer.

"Also, a Scouter reported that another village was wiped out about an hour ago." Frieza continued as a matter of factly. "And do you know what was odd about it? Unlike all of the other villages on this pathetic planet, there was no dragon ball there." He tilted his head smugly. "Do you know who could have been responsible for that?"

"Um…Vegeta?" Zarbon replied nervously.

"That's right." Frieza replied, his anger becoming more apparent. "And if anyone were to know where that Dragon Ball is, who would it be?"

"V-Vegeta?" Zarbon answered frightfully.

"Yes." Frieza responded back calmly. "Now then, you said you had good news?"

"Wait!" Zarbon urged. "It may be possible that I just left him knocked out!" he begged frantically "I can go fetch him!"

"Very well…" Frieza sighed impatiently. "If he is not here within the next ten minutes," he threatened. "Then I will ensure that you meet the same fate as Dodoria!" he shouted angrily "Go!"

"Yes sir!" Zarbon chanted obediently, then took off. 'Have I been in this situation before?' he asked himself, estranged, remembering a hard tug around his ankle. 'Oh, right, she's gone now…'

Meanwhile, Rosemary return to the same island that she had rested at the point of her dream, placing Vegeta down carefully in the grass, lowering her arms as she set him down intangibly. She kneeled down beside him to check his vitals again. She pressed an ear to his chest once again, to hear a much stronger pulse coming from his heart. She backed off slowly, then placed her left hand by his nose, to feel a light breeze. 'He's breathing again!' she thought in excitement.

"Hey!" she whispered harshly. "Vegeta! Hey come on, wake up!"

Vegeta moaned, exasperated, then struggled to wake up.

"Hey, take it easy," she told him softly. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine!" he snapped at her half-heartedly, opening his eyes to see a familiar bright red stone on a gold chain around her neck. "You…Still have it…"

"Have what?" she asked him to clarify, following his gaze to see what he meant. Realizing what it was, she took the stone between her fingers.

"You mean the necklace you gave me?" she confirmed, then smiled. "Of course I still have it!" she paused for a moment to think back to many years ago. "I don't remember why exactly you gave it to me, though." She continued curiously. "All I remember is when you told me to take good care of it." She let go of the stone gently. "And that's when Frieza came."

"And destroyed our planet, yes, I remember." Vegeta finished bluntly. "And I still remember watching you scream in your sleep as you dreamt about it happening."

"Yes, well," Rosemary replied, clearly offended. "That's not the only dream I've had that's come true!" she turned her head away from Vegeta's intense stare. "And I had not had such dreams, I wouldn't have saved you just now, so you're welcome." She sighed heavily, disappointed in him. "You know, I may not have seen my best friend for over eighteen years, but this isn't exactly what I was expecting when I finally did see you again." She looked back to him, hoping for a different expression on his face, but was not successful. "Now if you'll _excuse _me, I need to rest – after risking _my _life to save _yours_ – because that's what _friends _do."

Rosemary left Vegeta's side, walked over to nearby rock, then laid down and closed her eyes. Vegeta watched her from where he sat, accepting that what she said was true. He pouted stubbornly, laid back down in the grass, and fell asleep.

As he slept, several images played back in his head.

First, he was just ten years old, awaking suddenly in his bed chamber, after hearing someone yelling in pain. He had seemed to recognize the tone in the person's voice.

"Rosemary!" he shot out of bed anxiously. "Something's wrong!"

Vegeta rushed to her room hastily, only wearing the underlayer of his armour, where she was having a strange fit in her sleep. Scared and tempted, he approached her carefully.

"Don't wake her!" one of his nurses told him from a corner of her room. "She will have a breakdown!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Vegeta retorted angrily. "I'm the _prince_!"

Just then, a young Rosemary jumped as she woke, covered in sweat and panting for air, beginning to cry.

"Oh…That was awful…" she trailed off, noticing that she wasn't alone.

"Rose, what happened?!" he asked, frightened. "You were going insane in your sleep!"

"It-it happens occasionally…" she explained in aftershock. "Not this often, though…"

"Miss Rosemary, are you alright?" the nurse asked her softly.

"Yes, nurse, I should be fine now." Rosemary replied politely, looking over at Vegeta with guilt. "Forgive me, Vegeta, I didn't mean to scare you awake…It is not good for you, especially…"

"I don't care about sleep." Vegeta told her reassuringly. "Making sure my guest is alright is more important."

The nurse almost shed a tear, seemingly surprised by his compassion.

"I'm alright now." Rosemary told them both. "Thank you for your concern for my safety. Please, do get some rest…" Rosemary thanked them.

"Of course, Miss." The nurse replied. "I wish the same for you."

Next, about two months after that night, just days before his eleventh birthday, sat on his bedside, staring down at a shiny red stone which lay on a regal violet cushion.

"I want to, I really do." He told himself, deep in making a tough decision. "But when?"

'It was your mother's, Vegeta.' His father's voice played in the back of his head.

"I cannot think of any other person who would play such a role…" he continued sadly.

There was a knock on the door.

"Your Highness?" a lady asked outside of his room. "Miss Rosemary is outside to see you."

Vegeta sat straight upwards nervously.

'But I haven't summoned her today,' he thought to himself smartly. 'She must have news or something…'

"Very well, I'll see to her in a moment." He called back monotonously. He looked back over to the necklace, took it off the pillow, and left his room with it in hand, rehearsing what he would say.

Out in the courtyard, Rosemary waited patiently, sitting on a bench made of a rare substance, sitting with a high degree of etiquette as she awaited Vegeta's arrival. As she saw him approach, she got up to greet him, bowing respectively.

"Vegeta," she began nervously. "I can't help but feel strange lately." She bowed her head in disappointment. "For two months now, I can't help but think that something bad is going to happen…"

"Everything is fine, Rose." Vegeta told her calmly, freaking out inside. "You're always so paranoid."

Rosemary crossed her arms, offended.

"And of all the times that I've been paranoid, Vegeta," she began, slightly mad "How many times have I had a reason to be?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes to hide the truth in her words.

"That's not the point, Rose!" he snapped back. "The point, is that because you're always paranoid, that something is bound to happen!

Rosemary raised an eyebrow in disbelief, clearly pondering his logic inside.

"So it's _my _fault that bad stuff happens, I see." Rosemary replied sarcastically.

"If you would just try to enjoy yourself," Vegeta tried to redirect her thinking gently "Rather than worrying about what is going to happen, stuff wouldn't happen _as much_." He smirked, and raised an eyebrow. "Got it?"

"Um…yes?" she answered, still confused.

"Good." He replied finally. "Now then, I have something I wanted to show you…" he trailed off nervously. 'Here we go…' he thought.

His dream rewound a bit, to a scene where Vegeta had decided to show Rosemary an Upper-Class Saiyan wedding from atop a cliff, where he watched how Rosemary's eyes had lit up like stars.

"Oh, they look so happy, Vegeta!" she sighed dreamily, gazing in awe. "I can't wait to grow up, so I can have that feeling…"

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders from where he sat beside her in disagreement.

"I beg to differ." He brushed it off lightly. "Royal weddings are complicated. Even the proposal is different."

Rosemary looked over at him eagerly.

"Really? Even the proposal?" she asked him curiously. "How different can it possibly be?"

"Well my father told me," Vegeta began, "That if the heir to the throne is a male, then the current ruler would pass down the Royal Jewel, who then gives it to his desired mate as a proposal." He explained, Rosemary surprised by his sudden increase in vocabulary. "But if the heir is female, then whoever proposes to her is given the jewel, after the current rulers approval, most likely the mother or father."

"It sounds like an important process." Rosemary replied in wonder. "Then again, being royal must have a lot of those."

Vegeta laughed heartily.

"Yeah, no kidding!" he joked with her.

"So, wait," she continued. "Do you know what the Royal Jewel looks like? I mean, your father wears one, doesn't he?"

"I do not." Vegeta answered firmly. "My mother had it, and then I don't know what happened to it after she-"

"It's okay, I understand." Rosemary hushed him, watching his feelings change on his face. "I just assumed you had lots of jewels and stuff."

"You can say that again."

The nest scene showed him and Rosemary going for a walk through the palace corridors, chatting away aimlessly.

"So, what is it that you wanted to show me, Vegeta?" Rosemary asked him, catching him off-guard.

Vegeta grasped the necklace firmly in his hand as she asked. 'Come on, get it over with and pop the question already!' he told himself angrily

"Well, you see, it's, uh, kinda personal…"

"What do you mean?" Rosemary giggled. "We walked all the way through the palace for something personal?"

"Well, it's really important and I've been thinking a lot about it lately, Rose!" he replied, embarrassed. "This isn't helping much, either!"

"Oh…" she sighed, guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…"

"Anyways," Vegeta continued anxiously. "I've just been thinking a lot about my future, you know, and well, it has to do with you, too."

"Mmmhmm…" Rosemary replied, unsure of where the conversation was leading to, then began to have second thoughts.

"And seeing as though you basically live at the palace anyways, I was wondering-"

Rosemary's stare became increasingly intense. Vegeta couldn't bear to carry on much longer, so he looked away bashfully.

"Hey, Vegeta, are you alright?" she asked him gently.

"Rosemary…Will you-"

"Your Highness!" an Elite Guard called from a distance, running over frantically. "Come quick! It's your father!"

Vegeta became tense with fear, and followed the guard without any further hesitation.

"Hey, wait for me!" Rosemary called as she caught up quickly, then slowed down to stay beside Vegeta. Vegeta looked over at her angrily

"I don't have to wait for you, you're faster than me!" he told her as the group of them ran down the corridor.

"Vegeta, I have a bad feeling…"

"That dream!" Vegeta remembered quickly "What went on in it?!" he asked as he barged into the throne room, to find the king, his father, lying unconscious on the floor, with a small pool of blood all around him. Rosemary began to cry at the sight.

"That…." She managed to say through harsh sobbing.

"Father!" Vegeta cried out, rushing to his side. "No!"

Just then, a large group of odd looking men entered the room from where the group of them had just entered. Rosemary looked behind her in fright, then ran over to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, watch out!" she told him quickly and in a panic.

Strapped for time, Vegeta took one of her tiny hands, and placed the necklace into her palm. Rosemary looked down to see what it was, but she was grabbed by one of the men.

"Let-me-go!" she struggled to escape his grasp.

"Not today, hun." He replied smugly.

Rosemary growled in defeat.

"Vegeta!" she yelled helplessly.

"Rosemary!" he called back. "Whatever you do, guard it with your life!"

She struggled to free her hand and held it up to her face to get a better look at it. She opened her hand cautiously, to find a bright red stone attached to a gold chain. Still in shock, she looked back up to Vegeta, who simply stared at her as she was dragged out of the room, trying to fight off every soldier that came at him.


	5. Zarbon's Demise

Chapter Five

Vegeta shot up from his sleep with a startle. Hearing him from the distance, Rosemary squinted an eye open curiously.

'Guess I'm not the only one that dreams.' She thought sarcastically. 'The only difference is that _mine_ have a tendency to become reality.' She sighed heavily. 'But I can't stay mad at him forever…Naturally, it would make sense for him to be angry because I've become a different person…'

She opened both eyes, got up and approached him casually, who was still panting for air.

"Bad dream, I take it?" she asked him simply.

"Not all of it…" Vegeta answered honestly. "Just a lot of memories."

"I see." She responded politely. "Well then, are you ready to relocate? It's hard to determine just how long we've been sleeping, as this planet does not have a day and night."

"Relocate?" Vegeta clarified, still waking up. "Why?"

"Because I can guarantee that Zarbon will probably come back to see if you were taken care of." She explained herself smartly as usual. "And judging by the fact that you are not in the same place where he left you, it is not a good sign from your perspective."

"Well, aren't _you _on top of everything?" he teased defiantly.

"Are we really going to fight right now, Vegeta?" Rosemary whined. "Our lives are on the table and you're more concerned about showing me up in a fight?"

"Whatever, let's go then." Vegeta snapped reluctantly.

Zarbon flew frantically to retrieve Vegeta from the fight, trying to recall the landmarks to determine where he left Vegeta's body.

"Why does everything have to look the same on this stupid planet?" he told himself, growing impatient quickly. "Plateau to the left, two islands right beside it… This might be it."

Hoping he was right after the fourth failure, he dove down and landed firmly on the ground, scanning the area quickly and effortlessly. He spotted a darker patch of grass, which was laced with blood.

"This _is _where we fought, but why isn't he here?" he asked himself, losing his sanity, then remembered Rosemary flying away halfway through the fight.

"She must have come back to retrieve him!" he looked up to the sky carefully "And if I _did _just leave him knocked out, then the two of them could be awake and on the move by now!"

He couldn't spot any small movements in the sky then sighed heavily.

"Which means I'm going to have to find them the _hard _way."

Reluctant to attempt to find them any further and not give up, he took off from the ground and began his search.

Vegeta flew as fast as he could, attempting to overpass Rosemary, but no matter how hard he tried, she always managed to speed up so he couldn't. Rosemary laughed heartily at the sight of him becoming angry frame by frame.

"I hope one of those memories of yours was of the hundred times I've beaten you in a race!" she bragged cockily.

Vegeta ignored her, still trying to pass her, then dropped a few feet from a sharp pain in his chest, causing Rosemary to slow down gradually.

"Hey, take it easy!" she told him sharply. "You're still in pain, you know! I can tell from your face!"

"Sure," Vegeta brushed it off lightly, still hurting. "And the next thing you're going to try and tell me is that you can sense people from miles away!"

Rosemary turned to face him slightly, intrigued by the idea.

"I have never even considered that, actually." She retorted informatively, pausing to concentrate. "However, now that you mentioned it…I _do_ feel something…"

Vegeta sighed exasperantly, annoyed by her new skills.

"Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me!" he shouted at her, then the energy hit him as well. 'Damn it, she wasn't joking…' he thought stubbornly.

"Oh, really?" Rosemary shot back at him. "Then how would you explain that huge energy heading straight for us?!"

Vegeta looked down quickly, looking for a place to evade whoever it was that was approaching them, spotting an island with two mountains, immediately side by side.

"Down there!" he told her anxiously. "There's a crevice! Hide!"

Rosemary nodded swiftly, then dove down at the island at a speed that Vegeta imagined he had never seen, but followed anyways. As Rosemary came closer to the ground, she didn't even bother slowing down, but held her arms out in front of her instead.

'Let's see how he likes _this_.' She thought furtively, landing on the ground after a series of flips and spins, topped off by a double layout, which was landed flawlessly.

Vegeta watched attentively as he landed, clearly impressed, along with Krillin and Gohan, who happened to be hiding at the location as well. Gohan looked at her for a brief moment, remembering her from the Namekian village where they had rescued Dende.

"You escaped!" Gohan cheered, looking over at Vegeta. "Did Vegeta help you?"

"No, I helped myself." She bragged. "He watched. However, can you feel that energy coming our way?"

"I can," Krillin joined in agreement. "But can't you handle him, Vegeta?"

'They know Vegeta?' Rosemary thought suspiciously, as she barely knew them herself.

Vegeta was ready to say something, still getting over Rosemary's attitude, as she was laughing sadistically.

"Uh, no, we already tried that." She responded seriously. "And he had my assistance on top of it."

"You mean you have powers, too?" Krillin asked, narrowing his eyes at Gohan "Told ya." He mumbled.

"I do," Rosemary replied sadly. "But I don't have the experience to match them."

"Then why didn't help us fight those guys while they were terrorizing the village?"

"I haven't had enough practice to fully understand how my powers work as of yet." Rosemary explained informatively. "And when I use them, I don't last very long, in terms of a fight."

Vegeta laughed slightly.

"Yes, Sleeping Beauty here can't even last fifteen minutes in a fight." Vegeta added triumphantly. "But her powers are strange, I will admit."

"Must be pretty strange if they impressed Vegeta." Gohan whispered to Krillin, winking at Rosemary, who had noticed them talking secretively, along with Vegeta.

"Haha, I heard that." Vegeta pretended to joke around. "And I've known her for decades, she's not new to me." He snapped firmly.

"I am a Saiyan, too." Rosemary informed them, bowing respectively. "My name is Rosemary, and it is nice to know that I am not the only one here fighting Frieza."

Krillin was now confused with the way she formed her sentence.

"But wait," he began. "Isn't Vegeta fighting him, too?"

Rosemary shrugged, then tilted her left hand back and forth in a 'so-so' motion.

"We don't quite see things eye-to-eye right now, one might say." She answered honestly. "We're still getting used to each other, as it has been a long time since we have seen each other last…"

Vegeta remained silent, agreeing with her, yet he could think of nothing to add.

"What's all the noise about?" a woman's voice called from the distance. "Is someone else here?"

"Yes, hello, indeed." Zarbon joined in from directly above them, causing Rosemary to snap her head upwards in fright.

'Shit, I totally forgot about him…' Rosemary thought skeptically. 'Now what?'

"Long time no see, my dear." Zarbon greeted Rosemary charmingly, ignoring the rest of the group, which angered Vegeta slightly.

"I'm not your 'dear', Zarbon." She told him in disgust. "Didn't we already have this discussion?"

"We could have," Zarbon replied tauntingly. "probably wasn't paying attention because I was too distracted to by your lovely physique." He swooned over her cockily.

'At least he could say it openly.' Vegeta thought jealously, while Rosemary shuddered at the fact that Zarbon was obsessed with her.

Rosemary sighed sadly.

'At least when I was chained to that disgusting excuse of a creature I was constantly reminded that I was actually good-looking.' She thought lightly.

As she thought about it, disturbed beyond recognition, Vegeta had already taken the initiative to land a punch on Zarbon.

"Well, I suppose I'm flattered." Rosemary spoke out loud, looking upwards at the two of them fighting, seemingly over her.

"Oh my gosh, he's so handsome!" Bulma sighed dreamily, making Rosemary jump at the sound, caught off-guard for a split second.

"Who, Vegeta?" Rosemary asked her suspiciously.

"No, no!" Bulma spat in disagreement. "The _other _guy…"

Rosemary sighed in relief.

'Well, Vegeta is handsome, too, so I had to make sure…' Rosemary thought blankly. 'I can't imagine someone who would want to be with Zarbon, though…' She shuddered again at the disgusting thought.

Zarbon and Vegeta landed a few feet apart, outside of the crevice where the four of them were standing.

'I really hope he doesn't get hurt this time!' Rosemary thought in suspense, carefully monitoring the two of them fight evenly. 'Perhaps I should step in…'

Vegeta and Zarbon suddenly repelled each other instantly, landing several feet away from Vegeta. Zarbon laughed devilishly.

"I've been hiding another side of myself, you see." Zarbon told him in amusement. "I never really liked to use this form, though, especially around those such as Rosemary over there…"

"Well then, you better doll yourself up for a night on the town!" Vegeta bluffed cockily, making Rosemary laugh hysterically from the distance, making him turn around, annoyed.

"What the hell was so funny?!" he shouted at her angrily, as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Forgive me!" she replied, still getting over herself slowly. "But that was the _last _thing I was expecting you say just then, haha!" she looked back over to Zarbon, who was in the middle of his transformation. "But you should really be paying attention to that." She motioned to Zarbon.

"God damn it!" Vegeta cursed furiously. 'I didn't say that to _encourage _him to transform…' he thought about it over, watching as Zarbon completed his transformation into an ugly, fat, repulsive looking lizard.

"We have to help him!" Gohan cried out in dismay.

"I will go." Rosemary told him assuringly. "This is our fight."

Vegeta stood there, frozen in disgust, while Zarbon took advantage of the situation by charging right at him.

"Not again, you won't!" Rosemary shouted, flaring her arms out in front of her to send more power into her thoughts, causing Zarbon to freeze in place.

"Now that's just not fair!" Zarbon growled angrily at the sudden turn of events. Vegeta snapped out of his disturbing trance, to find Rosemary approaching him steadily, with an arm out to the side of her as she walked towards him. He glared at her for a moment, in awe at her attractive aura just then, and refocused on the task at hand.

"Guess I just saved you again, didn't I?" Rosemary teased, unaware of his daydreaming. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, completely turned off.

"I can take a hit without dying, you know." Vegeta told her impatiently. "One hit won't kill me."

Rosemary let out a seductive chuckle.

"Nice pun," Rosemary pointed out. "But I would rather my prince not beaten and scarred."

She made a throwing motion with her right arm, sending Zarbon flying upwards, and then smashing harshly to the ground. Rosemary laughed some more.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" she joked.

"How the-" Vegeta began, then stopped himself. "I'm not even going to ask how that's possible."

"You just did, but rhetorically." Rosemary replied, more cheerful than before. "But I'm not quite sure myself, really." She explained, making Vegeta angry in disbelief. "I've only had practice on small objects, never people."

The two of them watched as Zarbon struggled to get up, letting out a moan of pain. Rosemary hadn't realized she had lost control over him, but flicked her wrist upwards to see if it had any effect, causing Zarbon to freeze yet again.

Krillin and Gohan watched from the opening of the crevice, amazed at the sight of a skill they have never seen before. Gohan shook his head in disbelief.

"But…" he began, trying to think of a logical explanation. "That's physically impossible!" he yelled, flustered.

"For years, flying was, too." Krillin defended her smartly. "Yet here we are."

Gohan rolled his eyes, admitting defeat.

Rosemary looked over at Vegeta proudly.

"Can you please finish him off?" she asked cockily. "I am growing weary again…"

'With pleasure, Rose.' Vegeta thought triumphantly then shoved his fist through Zarbon's chest and fired a blast right through him. Rosemary let go of Zarbon squeamishly and looked away, so she wouldn't see Zarbon's internal organs spew everywhere.

'Like the outside of him wasn't bad enough…' Rosemary thought grossly, then peeked over at Vegeta, who was now tossing him into the ocean at the edge of the island, then fell to the ground helplessly.


	6. Vegeta's Redemption

Chapter Six

Rosemary could feel a strong pulse through her forehead, placing her left hand on it to rub it gently, with the other hand on the ground for support. She closed her eyes out of exhaustion, hoping the pain would dissipate a bit, but it didn't. She breathed heavily to cope.

"Are you alright, Rosemary?" Gohan asked her, worried from her ghostly white appearance. "You don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good either…" Rosemary moaned painfully. "It is because my powers do not depend on my physical strength like yours do," she explained with a great deal of effort. "They rely on my mental capacity." She continued to rub her head soothingly. "I am not physically strong at all, just ask Vegeta."

They all looked over to Rosemary, who was now approaching the group of them, somewhat concerned about Rosemary as he looked at her suffer at his expense.

"Yes, Rosemary was always known for her speed and agility on the ground, never her strength." Vegeta told them as a matter of factly. "The instant she attempts to do a pushup, she can't do it."

"Wait a minute…" Gohan thought out loud, thinking about all the books he had read for school. "If you can't even handle your _own_ weight, how is it that you can control others, who are bigger than you, without even touching them?!"

"The physics behind it is unreal, I understand." Rosemary agreed with him smartly. "Somehow I am able to convert the chemical energy from my brain to potential energy through severe concentration, then kinetic energy which makes things move." She sat up straight, feeling well enough to have a normal conversation now. "I've spent many years moving only small objects without tiring at all. But moving an actual person is rather straining…In terms of inertia, it would make sense, but it is not the same as physical strength, by any means."

Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin all stared down in acknowledgement, with only Gohan understanding more than half of what she was talking about.

"What doesn't make sense to me," Vegeta replied, bewildered by her knowledge. "Is how you managed to get this power in the first place."

"I wish I had an answer to that, I really do." Rosemary answered sadly. "The only way I can explain what I know is if I tell the whole story." She sighed in disappointment. "Back when I was in captivity, _they_," she sneered emphatically "Would perform tests on me. Operations, psychology tests, the whole like, you know, to see if I had any potential as a fighter. From what I am aware of, nothing came up."

"That's absurd!" Vegeta shouted, flustered with fury. "There's no way that there were no results! You don't just probe around inside of you and nothing happens!"

"I don't know…" Rosemary trailed off in humiliation. "Back to the story. There was one day, where I was really angry for some reason I can't remember, so the guards put me back in my cell to calm down. I was looking right at the keys that were hanging on the wall, I was so desperate to escape." She shook her head, clueless. "I still can't explain it to this day, but my anger seemed to be enough to take the keys right off the hook and knock them onto the floor. Unfortunately, after that, I was so shocked that I had lost my train of thought."

"That's insane!" Krillin exclaimed, amazed.

"I know." Rosemary agreed simply, trying not to attract too much attention. "But instead of questioning how it's possible, I use these powers to my advantage, despite having a limit."

"And the only way to become stronger is to surpass it!" Vegeta told her, encouraging her in his own sort of way. "Giving up before that does not make you more powerful." He crossed his arms, triumphant in an argument against her for once. "You used to be full of energy, Rosemary!" he continued, hoping to create a spark within her. "Your alertness was once a trait that I admired." He turned his back to her dramatically. "And now look at you. You can't even last ten minutes in a fight."

"My _powers_ last for ten minutes, smart one!" Rosemary retorted correctively. "My mental capacity is _huge_, if you could remember! The fact that it takes a huge amount of energy to use my powers is not my fault!"

"I don't care!" Vegeta snapped conclusively, snagging an orange ball from inside the crevice. "We've wasted enough time here! Let's go, I have other things I need to take care of."

"Y-yes, my prince…" Rosemary responded softly. 'Guess time does have a significance in things other than physics…'

"WHAT?!" Frieza boomed at his mean in shock. "How is _Zarbon_, my finest soldier, _dead_?!"

"It was the girl, sir!" one of the men, a lizard-looking soldier reported obediently. "She assisted Vegeta in killing him!"

"Rosemary," he told himself vengefully. "I doubted you, after all…" he folded his arms neatly, impressed. "Well then, I guess I have to take her seriously."

"Anything else, sir?" another mean, more of a bear-looking creature asked nervously.

"Yes," Frieza replied simply, turned around in his chair swiftly, and incinerated them. "Die."

Vegeta led Rosemary to a deserted Namekian village, similar to the one she had watched be terrorized. As Rosemary landed carefully after him, Vegeta jumped into a lake nearby. As he resurfaced, Rosemary waited patiently above on the land.

"Stay here." He commanded her simply, then dove underwater, looking around for a Dragon Ball that he had put there before he had found her. He scanned the bottom of the lake for a few seconds, then spotted a Dragon Ball with four stars on it.

'Ah, there it is, good.' He thought in a decent mood, then placed the newly acquired ball beside the other one. After finishing with his plan, Vegeta swam back up to the surface. Rosemary was now sitting in the grass, facing the edge of the water, ignoring the fact that Vegeta had come back up from the lake. He climbed out of the water quickly, shook himself off briefly, then went back over to her, watching her hair flicker between orange and black as the sun's rays danced across the water. As much as Rosemary was aware that he was approaching her, she showed no sign of acknowledgement, mainly because she was still tired from the fight with Zarbon. Vegeta could sense her exhaustion clearly.

"Rosemary, you need to rest." Vegeta told her obviously.

"I know I do." She replied to him monotonously, not even bothering to face him. "I'm just sick of being considered a weakling to you." She paused to yawn obnoxiously. "If I rest, I'm weak, and if I don't rest, I'll faint. I can't win with you, Vegeta…"

Vegeta sighed heavily, knowing he wanted her back deep down inside of his heart.

"I'm still trying to figure you out again, that's all…" he told her nicely.

Rosemary didn't really believe him at first.

"Likewise." She countered back, not as nicely as Vegeta. "I can guarantee that I haven't been as successful." She got up to face him, looking up at him with hopeful eyes that he couldn't withstand looking away from. "You've changed, Vegeta."

'Damn it, not her eyes…' he thought blankly, awestruck by her matured appearance.

"As have you, Rosemary." He pointed out awkwardly "Not much, though."

"I wish I could say the same." She sighed sadly and walked away from him. Vegeta followed her, speechless.

"Rose…" he tried winning her over again.

"I understand, Vegeta." She told him calmly as he looked at her, disappointed with himself. "I'm not who I used to be. The thing is, with my new powers, I thought you would like me more, not less." She stopped at the doorway of a Namekian hut. "But I will still rest. Because you are still my prince, and because you told me to."

Once she concluded her short speech to him, she went inside and found a decently sized bed, then crawled into it and went to sleep.

Vegeta stayed outside, alone to his thoughts, disappointed with himself for making Rosemary upset with him.

'I know I've changed, that's not news to me,' he told himself, trying to think through what he wanted to say to Rosemary. 'But I've changed because I can't live in the past. Regardless of the fact that we're together again, I still have things to do here and I can't let her distract me from them, as it could mean death for the both of us if I'm not careful…' he walked back to the edge of the water, gazing down at it for a brief moment, then looked back at the hut, barely able to sense Rosemary at all, concluding that she was already asleep. 'She won't sleep for long if I know her well enough.' He continued his thoughts, planning his next move. 'So if I leave her here, she can guard the Dragon Balls.'

With no later thoughts, Vegeta took off to continue his search for the Dragon Balls.


	7. When It All Started

Chapter Seven

Krillin, Bulma and Gohan were at their camp, in the crevice where the fight had taken place earlier that day, thinking about how Rosemary would be adapting to Vegeta now that they are back together.

"I feel bad for Rosemary, actually." Gohan spoke out against Bulma's previous argument, "She must not have seen him for a _really _long time, just look at how he treated her!"

"Nah," Krillin brushed the thought off lightly. "He's probably just jealous of her abilities, that's all." He shrugged his shoulders casually. "I bet he'll envy them soon enough."

"Do you think he's still on the lookout for the Dragon Balls now that Rosemary is involved?" Gohan asked curiously.

Bulma laughed loudly.

"I bet he is," she told him smartly. "He took ours. I bet he _ditched _Rosemary to go looking for them himself!"

'Rosemary deserves better than that, though.' Gohan thought to himself sadly, then came up with an idea.

"Hey, I got a plan!" Gohan told the two of them cunningly, both Krillin and Bulma listened in attentively. "Both Frieza _and _Vegeta are after the Dragon Balls, right?"

They both nodded quietly to agree.

"So…" Gohan continued. "What if we just found one and hid it away, that way neither of them can get their wish!"

"I see where you're going with this, but," Krillin interrupted, unsure. "How can we guarantee that we don't run into either of them along the way?"

Gohan put his head down to think, then looked back up at Krillin firmly.

"We can't."

"Yeah, but look, guys!" Bulma told them, pointing to the Dragon Radar. "The radar is already picking up one of them nearby! If we just sang it before they do, then we'll be all set!"

"Well, then, let's go get it!" Krillin replied, now feeling more confident about the plan.

"I'll go," Gohan told them. "I'm the one they'll least expect."

"Just be careful, Gohan." Bulma warned him motherly, handing him the radar.

"I'll try…"

Back at the deserted village, Rosemary was sound asleep, in the middle of a peaceful dream. In it, a younger form of herself was running as fast as she could through the wastelands of Planet Vegeta, trying to beat her best time, keeping a close eye on her watch as she dashed. Not paying attention to where she was going for a split second, she caught a glimpse of someone up ahead then leapt to the side instantly so she wouldn't hit him, followed by a series of basic flips and twists, similar to the ones she still performs. She landed perfectly, catching her breath as she regained control of her mind.

"Whoa!" a young boy in regal armour gasped in awe. "That was awesome! How did you do that?!"

She looked over at him blankly, crossing her arms in realization.

"You have to be more careful!" she told him sternly. "I almost hit you just then!"

The young boy raised an eyebrow, ignoring her attitude.

"Just who are you, anyways?" he asked curiously, not recognizing her from anywhere.

"My name is Rosemary," she introduced herself nicely. "What's yours?"

"I am Vegeta," he replied proudly. "Prince of the Saiyans and heir to the throne."

Rosemary's eyes widened in shock, bowing hastily.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped in disgust with herself. "Forgive me, Your Highness!" she pleaded nervously. "I-I didn't know!"

"Calm down," Vegeta laughed at her slightly. "I wouldn't expect you to." He tilted his head in curiosity. "But why haven't I seen you before?" he asked suspiciously. "I stroll through the kingdom all the time."

"I don't have a home…" Rosemary told him bashfully. "I live here, in the wastelands by myself."

"All by yourself?" Vegeta asked in shock. "That must be hard."

"My parents, well, they passed away." She told him sadly. "They went on a mission, and they never came back after."

"Oh…" Vegeta trailed off guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Rosemary assured him brightly. "I wouldn't expect you to know about it, we just met!" she giggled. "But if you're the prince, then why are you all the way out here in the wastelands?" she calmed down. "This isn't a place for royalty, I bet."

"My father sent me here to train." Vegeta explained, then pouted.

"Train?"

"I'm of the Upper Saiyan Class." Vegeta continued. "I'm an Elite Warrior, you see." He smiled at her generously. "With that speed of yours, I bet you could be, too!"

"Me?" Rosemary repeated anxiously. "I don't know…I'm not very strong…"

"Nonsense!" Vegeta encouraged her. "If you can do flips and stuff, then you _have _to be able to handle your own weight!"

"Not really, actually." Rosemary disagreed. "I can only do them if I'm at a high speed when I dive into them." She explained intellectually. "I depend on the momentum to carry me along." She pointed at the ground. "If I tried to do a flip on the spot, I'd probably collapse, because I'm kinda heavy to push off the ground…"

"Oh…" Vegeta acknowledged politely, trying to understand with difficulty.

"It's physics, really." Rosemary continued smartly. "The speed of an object can change the amount of force needed to make an object keep moving. That's the Law of Momentum."

"So what you're saying," Vegeta jumped in, confident that he understood now "Is that because you we running so fast, you don't need to put as much strength into those flips?"

"That's right!" Rosemary confirmed cheerfully.

"Wow, you're really smart!" Vegeta complemented her nicely. "I don't think about fighting like you do about flips and stuff." He tilted his head again. "How old are you, anyways?"

"I will be eight in two weeks." She answered obediently. Vegeta's eyes widened at the sound.

"Really?" Vegeta asked her in shock. "Me too!"

"Wow!" Rosemary giggled at the circumstances. "What day?"

"Mine's on a Tuesday." Vegeta told her in excitement. "You?"

"Thursday." She replied happily. "Which means I'm only two days younger than you!"

"Wow, that's weird how that happened." Vegeta admitted, bewildered. "We just met, and we're the same age, and our birthdays are only two days apart!"

"It's called a coincidence." Rosemary explained informatively.

"That's just the word I was thinking of, too!" Vegeta laughed in amazement. "Man, it's like you can read minds or something!"

Rosemary laughed at the thought.

"I wish!" she joked. "It's actually really likely that it was the word you were thinking of, because there's not many others to describe our situation as well…"

"Oh well," Vegeta played along. "I just thought it was kind of…coincidental…"

Rosemary giggled humorously.

"Exactly." She joked, looking up at the change in the sky's colour. "Hey, it looks like it's getting late. Maybe you ought to head back to the palace, I bet you have a big supper waiting for you!"

"Yeah…"Vegeta agreed sadly, then had an idea. "Hey, I know!" he continued hastily. "Why don't you come with me?" he asked generously, looking at her body briefly. "I bet you could make good use of a big meal!"

"Oh, I don't know…" she thought skeptically, twirling her foot in the dirt. "I'm not really dressed for the occasion…"

"I can fix that!" Vegeta assured her in excitement. "My father always told me that my mother was on the smaller side…Maybe you could borrow something!"

"The queen?!" Rosemary asked, confused. "But I thought she, you know…"

"Passed away?" Vegeta finished her sentence calmly. "She did, I don't remember much of it, though…"

Rosemary sighed, unsure of how to handle the situation.

"I don't know, Your Highness…" she told him nervously. "I don't think the King would approve…"

"Alright, if you say so." Vegeta gave in. "You seem really smart, so I'll leave this one up to you for now." He held up a finger assertively. "But I _want _you to come on your birthday!" he told her firmly. "Alright?"

"I'll try!" she answered him as he took off in a rush.

"You _will_!" he corrected her happily, far away from her now.

"For a prince, he's a really nice guy." She told herself quietly.

Gohan looked at the Dragon Radar again to check the proximity of the location of where the Dragon Ball was, where a number four was blinking in the center of the grid. Gohan looked directly below him, to find an empty Namekian village below, with a lake in the middle.

"It must be at this village somewhere!" he concluded smartly, descending with ease. As he landed, he picked up an energy source from somewhere nearby, but not a large one.

'Could it be Rosemary?' Gohan thought cautiously, recognizing the feel. He tip-toed to the nearest hut then peered inside, to find that Rosemary's head was poking out from under a blanket on the bed, then exhaled in relief. 'She's sleeping.' He thought calmly, hiding his power level carefully. 'But if she's here, then that must mean that the Ball that's here was the one that Vegeta took earlier!'

The Dragon Radar beeped loudly now, making Gohan clap his hand over it to mask the sound, hoping not to wake Rosemary.

'I need to find the Dragon Ball before she wakes up…' he thought quickly, then dashed away from the hut hastily. 'Oh man…When Vegeta finds out it's gone, Rosemary is going to be in for a shout from him…'

His first instinct was to check the lake nearby, so he scurried over and dove under the water quickly and scanned the area for the Dragon Ball. Sure enough, the four star Dragon Ball was glistening in the refraction of the sun's rays, where Gohan then snagged it professionally, then flew straight out of the water and into the sky.

From inside the hut, Rosemary stirred in her sleep gently, letting out a moan of comfort then remained still, deep in sleep.


	8. Rosemary's Demise

Chapter Eight

Still deep in sleep, Rosemary's dream transformed steadily. In the new scene, Krillin, Gohan, Rosemary, Vegeta, a larger green creature and another man were all fighting against Frieza. Krillin and Gohan were beaten brutally and bruised, Vegeta looked only a bit damaged, and she was lying on the ground, tired and ready to faint if she hadn't already. The other man was untouched, his clothes were different, but perfectly intact. It looked that he and Frieza seemed to be talking, but Rosemary couldn't figure out what the two of them were saying. Just then, Frieza had pointed out a finger in Vegeta's direction, and a narrow beam of light pierced through his chest cleanly-

"No!" Rosemary shouted as she was scared awake. "I must not let that happen!" she panted for air. "I've come too far to fail now!"

She jumped out of bed, remembering that Vegeta had placed something at the bottom of the lake before she went to sleep and ran over to check if it was still there, and if Vegeta was still there.

"Vegeta?" she called out nicely, but there was no response. "He probably went for a casual flight or something to take his mind off things." She dove under the water skillfully, making only a small ripple in the water as she hit the surface, then swam downwards, looking around for a bright orange object, which was nowhere to be found. She swam back up to the surface in fright.

'Oh no…' she thought, scared for when Vegeta returns. 'When he finds out its gone, I'm going to be in for it _this_ time…' she sighed to calm herself down. 'Alright, I just need to relax, and face my fate when the time comes.'

She gazed down at the water's surface, which showed her reflection oddly.

'In the meantime,' she continued, well composed. 'I suppose I could clean myself up a bit.'

She cupped handfuls of water and splashed them on her face with pleasure, then stopped to look around the area briefly, spotting a bush with bright pink flowers, smirking coyly.

'Those look promising…' she thought cunningly, plucking a few buds and petals from in the water to place evenly in the water. She took a deep breath to try and catch a scent, which was only a faint, sweet floral scent. She looked down at the water to look at her face, to find that her eyes were not their usual onyx colour. She brought her face closer to the surface to get a better look, to find that they were slowly fading back to their dark colour.

'That's odd…' she thought blankly, then ignored the thought.

Rosemary dove under the water to wet her hair once more, so it absorbed the oils from the flowers, then swam back up to the surface of the water, sighing sadly.

'Oh, how I miss the different soaps at the palace…' she recalled hopelessly, slicking her hair behind her ears. 'I guess this is all I can do for now.'

Concluding her thoughts and got out of the water carefully, hoping not to get any dirt from the ground back onto her. She sat along the edge of the lakeside, then inspected her armour intricately, to find that there were several rips and tears in the fabric that enclosed her legs and waist, shaking her head in disappointment.

'This is _unacceptable_,' she thought in disgust. 'I'm surprised that even _Zarbon _let me get this bad…'

She noticed a loose thread on a small tear around her knee. 'I wonder…'

She focused carefully on the small black thread of the fabric, then made small weaving motions in her mind, followed by her fingers responsively. As a result, the thread maneuvered itself in and out of the small pores where the tear had been made, forming an inconspicuous seam. She took the remaining length of thread into her hand, pulled it tight, making the two edges of the tear come together as a perfect stitch. She nodded her head slowly in satisfaction.

"Well," she laughed lightly. "I guess you learn something new every day." She told herself proudly, then continued weaving various threads she had managed to find along her armour through the numerous tears she had found, until her clothes looked seemingly perfect. She inspected herself once more, to see if there were any rips that she had missed along the way, to find none to the naked eye.

'I feel much nicer now.' She thought confidently. 'More presentable.'

She looked around aimlessly, then laid back down in the odd blue grass to let her thoughts wander pointlessly in freedom.

'I wonder where Vegeta went…' she thought, staring up at the equally odd green sky. 'This is such an odd planet. Blue grass, green sky, four suns but no moons, my gosh, it doesn't get much stranger than that…'

About half an hour later, with Rosemary on the verge of dozing off yet again, Vegeta had touched back down on the island near her, making her get up, well rested, out of the grass to meet with him casually.

"I was wondering when you would decide to come back." She joked half-heartedly.

Vegeta looked at her briefly, noticing the slight change in her appearance, mainly her attire.

"You've fixed your armour." He pointed out obviously.

"I did." Rosemary agreed cheerfully. "I didn't like the idea of looking torn up in front of the higher class." She told him, watching him as he approached the lake where she had just came out of, then jumped in. 'Oh no, here it comes…' she thought anxiously, anticipating his anger.

Vegeta dove under to look for his Dragon Ball, expecting it to be safe, but he could not find it anywhere. Furious, he shot back up to the surface, popping his head out from the water swiftly, then flew out of the lake, landing heavily right in front of Rosemary.

"How long were you sleeping for?!" he asked her angrily, stepping back frightfully, pretending to be clueless of the situation.

"I told you," she replied calmly, maintaining a reasonable amount of control. "I can't predict time lapse on a planet that has no change in horizon." She crossed her arms defensively. "What does it matter? Did something happen?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

"You saw me take the Dragon Ball from the kid and his friends!" he explained, hinting her to think further. "I put it at the bottom of this lake! And now it's gone!"

"I am aware of the fact that it was there." She replied, half lying. "But I was not aware that it was taken."

Vegeta remained silent, believing her reluctantly.

"Well, it's gone!" he shouted at her.

"Well, you never told me to _guard _it!" she retorted cunningly. "What importance do these silly things have anyways? All I know is that Frieza was after them, too."

"There are seven of them in total," Vegeta sighed in disappointment, believing it was not her fault that the ball was gone, but his own. "If you bring them all together, a dragon is supposed to emerge from them and grant any wish you please."

"That just sounds like a silly myth to me." Rosemary mumbled, wishing she had been more responsible.

"Well, it's true," Vegeta assured her sternly "And there are only a select few that are aware of it." He paused due to a sudden thought. 'Wait a minute, the kid…' he played through his mind, recalling that he had passed him during his trip, remembering he had a large watch-resembling device. 'That weird watch thing! It wasn't a watch at all! It must have been some kind of locator for the Dragon Balls!'

Rosemary tilted her head at his change of expression from calm to deep thought to anger.

"You know," she spoke out to catch his attention. "You could talk to me. I can practically predict what you're thinking through your face anyways."

"Fine, then!" Vegeta snapped aimlessly, his rage becoming more apparent. "Do you happen to know if that _kid _showed up here?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Rosemary shook her head in disappointment.

"Not that I know of." She answered truthfully. "But there is always the chance that he did-"

"While you were _sleeping_?!" he finished her sentence impatiently. "That does not help at all!"

"Well I'm sorry!" she apologized sarcastically. "But if I'm of no help to you, then why did you insist that I follow you?"

Vegeta hesitated for a split second to respond, guilty.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" he stuttered carefully, noticing that she was clearly offended by the intensity in her face.

"If you didn't mean it," Rosemary continued smartly "Then why did you say it?" she turned her glare away from him defiantly. "I can't read minds, Vegeta!"

"You seem to every _other _time." He mumbled to himself impulsively, upsetting her even more.

"Perhaps it is just a _coincidence_." Rosemary sneered, recalling her recent dream, then came back to the present. "To a _certain_ extent, your expression makes you rather predictable at times."

Realizing her intentions, the same memory clicked in Vegeta's memory as well, but he tried hard not to let it show to prove a point. He turned around to assist in this even further, yet he was still unsuccessful, as Rosemary knew that her words were effective.

"And if you're so concerned about these Dragon Balls," Rosemary continued, more composed than before. "Then why are we still here fighting pointlessly when we could be finding them?!"

Vegeta blasted upwards from where he stood so he wouldn't waste any more time, leaving Rosemary in the dust, still on the ground, who was staring up at him.

"I'm actually thinking of just staying here." She told herself defiantly, still enraged by his temper, then remembered that it was partially her own fault. "But then again, he needs some form of intelligence to help him, other than his battle logic, that is."

Finally making up her mind, she shot upwards so quickly that it would have almost been unable to see to catch up with Vegeta silently.


	9. Encouraging Prophecy

Chapter Nine

"That kid is going to get it!" Vegeta growled through gritted teeth, with Rosemary now flying by his side. "How _dare _he steal from _me_?!"

'He definitely still has his temper…' Rosemary thought in relief 'That's always a good sign…'

Just then, she saw a small figure in the distance.

"Look, Vegeta!" she told him, pointing up ahead. "There's somebody over there!"

"I can see that." Vegeta told her smartly. "But it is not who I am looking for!"

As the two of them flew on, they concluded that the man in the air was Krillin, all by himself.

"Well," she joked lightly. "I'm sure if you scared him enough, he would let slip where the boy is." She suggested cunningly. Vegeta glanced over at her in surprise at her attitude.

"So, you _are _good for something." Vegeta teased her sarcastically. "Frieza's ways must have rubbed off on you."

"Gee, thanks," she replied back sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I'll do it." Vegeta commanded her firmly. "It would seem they have grown _fond _of you." He stopped mid-flight, holding his arm back to keep her from passing. "Stay here."

"I suppose it's the least I can do." She responded obediently, stopping behind him willingly.

Krillin saw Vegeta and froze in sight.

'Great…' he thought nervously. 'Guess Vegeta found out.'

"You!" Vegeta called to Krillin sternly. "Where is that impudent kid?!"

Krillin looked back to Rosemary, who was flying still behind Vegeta, who was looking at him with a hard glare. 'Rosemary probably got the blunt end of it…'

"Gohan isn't with me!" Krillin assured the two of them honestly. "He's at the Grand Elder's place!"

"Is he now?" Vegeta edged him on furiously. "Well, then, where is _that_? I think I'll go pay him a visit!"

'Darn it…'

"That's his tower just over there," Krillin told the two of them truthfully, pointing towards a strange pillar that was sky high. "I just came from there."

"Good, I'll go pay him a beating!"

Rosemary shot a glance at Vegeta from behind at the sound of a possible fight, eyeballing Krillin as Vegeta blasted away, following him skeptically.

'I'm sorry, Krillin,' Rosemary thought sadly. 'But you have to know better than to get on Vegeta's bad side…' she gave him a thumbs up and a small smile as she passed him.

'Do what you have to, Rosemary.' Krillin responded to her in his thoughts anxiously. 'Winning over Vegeta's heart won't be easy.'

Minutes later, Vegeta and Rosemary touched down at Lord Guru's tower, to find a largely built Namekian by the name of Nail on guard.

"What do you want, short man?" Nail asked Vegeta, sensing the evil aura within him. Rosemary cowered back slightly.

'Now he's done it…' she thought nervously

"I would watch it, if I were you." Vegeta threatened cockily. "There's a reason why people don't call me short!"

"Ha!" Nail laughed at Vegeta's efforts. "The girl is even shorter than you, I don't see what you're so concerned about."

Rosemary crossed her arms at Nail's taunt, a hip out to one side.

"Yes, well," Rosemary retorted, passing Vegeta furiously, making Vegeta watch her carefully. "I can freely admit that I am on the smaller scale, but you don't see us judging you by _your_ appearance, now, do you?"

Nail's eyes widened at her temper, Vegeta just as shocked, both remaining silent.

From inside the tower, Gohan had heard Rosemary's voice outside, then rushed outside to meet her.

"Rosemary, you're here, too!" Gohan cheered happily, Rosemary now frightened by the look in Vegeta's eyes.

"I am, yes…" she trailed off sadly.

"Ah, just who I was looking for!" Vegeta joked sadistically, approaching Gohan furiously, making Gohan cower back slowly.

Rosemary flinched due to a sharp pang in her senses.

"Vegeta, wait!" she snapped at him, trying to focus on the energy she had felt some more. "Do you _feel _that?!"

"There are five immense power levels approaching the planet," Lord Guru, a huge Namekian from inside the tower spoke out.

"No…" Vegeta began in fear.

"It has to be them!" Rosemary spoke out, just as frightened. "The Ginyu Force, Vegeta!"

"I know who they are!" Vegeta snapped at her, struck by fright himself, then was taken aback. "Wait a minute, you know them?!"

Rosemary nodded her head in shame.

"Unfortunately, yes." She sighed shamefully. "I had the displeasure of working with them at one point, mainly as a useless sparring partner. Hence this," she turned around to show Vegeta her backside, which was surprisingly exposed by her armour, showing a huge slash from the back of her neck down past where the armour had allowed Vegeta to see, with him staring at her scar in shock.

"That was my first near-death experience." She explained to him sadly. "This was about seven years ago, though, so it's had time to heal over and scar obviously."

"I guess we had both underestimated this girl." Nail told Vegeta firmly, Vegeta ignoring the comment altogether due to the high amount of attention he spent, trying to analyze the severity of her wound.

"Looks can be deceiving, can't they?" Rosemary sneered at the both of them childishly. "But enough about me, we need to stay away from the Ginyus!"

"Pity," Vegeta remarked confidently. "I was planning on doing the opposite!" he bragged, taking off instantly.

Right before Rosemary had taken off to follow him, Lord Guru caught her attention from inside, sending a sharp sense of energy her way.

"Wait, young one," Guru told her from inside the tower. "Come inside, please."

"Who is that who keeps talking to us!" she asked Nail curiously, who then led her inside, respecting his master's orders, revealing a large, overly bloated old creature of his kind, who was apparently too large to move from his throne. Rosemary stared in bewilderment for a second or two, then bowing respectively.

"I accept your courtesy, young one," Guru boomed on. "Your friend is of royal decent himself."

"You know this?" she asked him in wonder. "Interesting."

"I know many things." Guru told her kindly. "I also know that I sense a unique power within you," he continued on "One that your friend will possibly never grasp completely and confidently."

"Figures." Rosemary muttered sadly.

"You spend much effort trying to regain his approval out of love for him." Guru went on prophetically. "Yet you let him control you, expecting something in return." He moved slightly. "You know better than this."

Rosemary continued to listen shamefully.

"You possess the potential to turn the tables, young one." Guru told her monotonously. "Allow me to release it."

Rosemary snapped her head upwards, nearly desperate.

"You-you can do such thing?!" she asked doubtfully in disbelief.

"I can." Guru answered firmly. "Come hither."

Rosemary approached him nervously, where the large creature then placed an enormous hand upon her tiny head, and focused intensely to pull out her hidden aspects from within her core, releasing an immense amount of energy, then retracted his hand. Rosemary looked at herself briefly, feeling no difference in herself.

"Forgive me for asking, sir," Rosemary spoke out skeptically. "But did it work? I don't feel any different than before…"

"Your talents will take time to present themselves," Guru responded calmly. "As they differ from the common physical strength."

'Well, I already knew that…' she thought to herself cluelessly.

"I advise you strongly to continue your efforts towards the young prince," Guru encouraged her. "As his heart is not far from your reach."

"That is reassuring, sir." Rosemary acknowledged him kindly. "It appears to be the opposite."

"This is because he chooses to hide within himself." Guru explained to her with wisdom. "Now, go back to him quickly, young one. I sense that he cannot win the battle on his own."

"Thank you, sir!" Rosemary replied gratefully, bowing with honour. She looked over at Gohan seriously, nodded her head conclusively, then took off immediately, with Gohan not far behind her.


	10. Another Saiyan

Chapter Ten

Back at Frieza's ship, the infamous Frieza himself was emerging from the front of the ship regally, to welcome the new group of fighters that had travelled to see him to do his biddings.

"Lord Frieza," a tall purple thing with horns spoke out proudly. "It is an honour to be of your service once again."

"Thank you, Ginyu." Frieza replied firmly. "Now then, you have my Scouters?"

"Right here, sir!" a shorter red creature with long white hair joined in, walking over to Frieza to hand him a small case with several new Scouters. "All updated and ready to go!"

"Very good." Frieza acknowledged, putting one of them on himself. "Now for your assignment. This planet has what are called 'Dragon Balls'. I wish to have all seven of them within my grasp, but I have lost both of my greatest fighters due to the pesky little Vegeta !"

A very tall blue lizard-like creature laughed, looking over at the red man hysterically

"Little Vegeta?" he asked doubtfully.

"I bet Rosemary is happy to hear about it." The red man joked. "Speaking of Miss Rosie, where is she?"

"Unfortunately, she has escaped." Frieza told them, not caring in the slightest. "Word has it she has acquired some strange powers that even my most valuable scientists were unable to detect."

"There goes your date, Jeice." The blue creature teased the red man. "Guess she found her prince again."

"Piss off, would ya, Burter?" Jeice retorted angrily at the tall blue man. "I wasn't into her _that _much!"

"Now, boys, settle down." The purple thing continued. "You'll get your chances at redemption later, as soon as we find those Dragon Ball things."

"Yes, Captain!" the group of them shouted.

"Ha!" Vegeta shouted triumphantly, "Now there's six of them! Now we need just one more!"

Vegeta turned around to see Rosemary, Gohan and Krillin landing nearby behind him, with Krillin and Gohan following close behind Rosemary, and Gohan holding on to the last ball. Vegeta stared at the ball in desperation.

"That's it!" Vegeta rasped hastily. "Quickly! Hand over the ball!"

"Ah, ah," a disappointing deep voice joined the group, its owner landing behind Vegeta cockily.

"Damn it, Ginyu!" Rosemary whined. "Always have to ruin things, don't you?"

"Stay back!" Vegeta commanded her harshly. "I can handle this myself!"

The rest of the Ginyu Force landed at the edge of the island, with Jeice being the first to approach them, keeping a close eye on Rosemary with pleasure.

"Ah, Miss Rosie!" Jeice called calmly to her. "Nice to see _your _charming face again."

"I beg to differ." Rosemary replied sarcastically. 'You've got to be joking…' she thought to herself shamefully, losing track of herself, deep in thought, while Jeice appeared instantly behind her, grabbing both of her arms and holding them behind her back.

"Oh no, you don't!" Rosemary shouted forcefully, smashing the back of her head against his face, distracting him by pain, allowing her to break free of his hold. "You almost killed me once before! HA!" she shouted, somehow throwing him to the ground heavily.

"What the hell was that?!" Burter asked cluelessly from the distance, watching the event take place alongside a tall muscular man named Recoombe. "How the hell did she do that?!"

'Now she's in for it!' Vegeta worried anxiously as he watched her panting for air.

"Are you mad?!" Vegeta asked her furiously. "Do you realize-"

"I'm fine!" Rosemary snapped, back in focus. "Worry about yourself! I'm not incompetent, you know!"

"Allow me." A tiny green creature with multiple eyes named Guldo stepped away from the group. Rosemary laughed heartily at the thought

"Speed against speed, huh?" Rosemary taunted, recalling Guldo to be the runt of the group. "That won't accomplish very much, now, will it?"

Guldo laughed cockily back at her.

"You won't accomplish much," Guldo retorted confidently. "When you can't even move!"

'That's new,' Rosemary thought quickly, then held her arms out in focus, feeling a strong force approach her intensely. 'He's…never been able to do this before…' she thought as she fought back from it, then feeling the force dissipate away as she managed to step forward. 'Huh? I can still move!' she thought in shock, then continued to approach Guldo, maintaining a high degree of concentration.

Krillin, Vegeta, Gohan, and the remaining members of the Ginyu force watched impatiently, unaware of the fight happening between Guldo and Rosemary as they seemed highly stressed, but continued to watch in suspense. Jeice clued in shortly after.

"No way!" Jeice shouted. "Its Rosie!" he told the group informatively. "I can't believe it! No one has been able to break through Guldo's time barrier!"

Rosemary chuckled, hearing him faintly from where he stood with Burter and Recoombe.

"Well then," she taunted cockily, keeping her focus high with ease due to the adrenaline rushing through her. "I guess I'm that no one." She was mere feet away from Guldo now. "Take this, shortie!" she shouted angrily, then made a swift cut in the air with her right arm, somehow slicing Guldo's head from his shoulders.

Vegeta watched Guldo's head fall to the ground speechlessly, along with the remaining members of the Ginyu Force, who were just as shocked by her performance. Vegeta, no longer hesitating, took advantage of the moment proudly, walking over to where Guldo's head lay with his head held high, then blasted the head to bits with an energy beam.

"One down, four to go!" Vegeta joked carelessly. Rosemary turned to face him angrily, crossing her arms coyly.

"Yeah," Rosemary told him lowly. "Now try and do what _I _just did, then talk to me." She growled at him, still infuriated within. "I had him cornered, Vegeta!" she was shouting at him now "And you took my chance of revenge away from me!"

"You snooze, you lose." Vegeta replied casually, Rosemary not budging a bit from it.

"You're lucky it was Jeice I threw to the ground and not _you_!" Rosemary threatened him sarcastically.

"I've had enough of them fighting for one day." Burter sighed impatiently

"I agree." Recoombe replied, just as bored. "Recoombe will do the honours."

"You best." Burter mumbled as Recoombe stepped forward. 'Just don't fall for Rosemary's tricks yet again…' he thought sadistically.

Recoombe had already began charging towards Vegeta, ramming him in the back from behind, sending him to the ground in pain, coughing up a mouthful of blood in the process.

"Ha!" Recoombe taunted. "Didn't even see it comin', did ya, Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked back up to Rosemary, who stood over him motionlessly.

"If _you're _so good," he continued painfully. "Why didn't you block _that _one?"

"Oh, sorry." Rosemary retorted monotonously. "I thought _you _had that one." She giggled devilishly. "Guess not."

"How _dare _you mock _me_?!" Vegeta shouted at her from the ground, kicking his feet upwards and landing upright professionally, but was frozen from then on by Rosemary, only holding one arm out in front of her skillfully.

"Just watch." Rosemary told him calmly. "You wouldn't have what it takes to deal with Recoombe easily. He loses focus _real _easy with _me._"

Rosemary turned around to face Recoombe swiftly, nearly dancing as she glided towards him enticingly, narrowing his eyes at Recoombe seductively as she had to look up about three feet due to their height difference. Recoombe stared down at her perversely.

"Shame on you," Rosemary purred slyly. "Taking the _men _on first, assuming a better fight." She smiled up at him cheekily. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind if _we_ had a go at it, now, would you?"

Recoombe formed a huge grin on his face as she spoke the words, with Rosemary staring up at him convincingly.

'That's just the reaction I was hoping for, heh heh…' Rosemary thought proudly, then threw him to the ground unsuspectingly.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Rosemary teased Recoombe cockily as his face hit the dirt, then tossing him to the air, seemingly juggling him between her hasty kicks and spins.

"What the hell's happened to her?!" Jeice questioned Burter, who had been watching Rosemary toss Recoombe back and forth the whole time. "Little Rosie here's got some nerve!"

At the sound of her name, Rosemary had appeared inches away from Jeice, infuriated after finishing up with Recoombe.

"Well _you_," Rosemary threatened him calmly "Must have some nerve, calling me Rosie."

"You're damn right I do." Jeice replied slyly. "What are you gonna do about it? Play around with me like ya did with Recoombe over there?"

"Oh, that was _nothing._" Rosemary bluffed carelessly. "You'd be surprised with what I _could _have done with him, I just thought I wouldn't go above and beyond if I didn't have to." She sneered at him coyly.

Without paying any attention to Gohan and Krillin, who were now beaten and bruised up immensely from fighting with Burter, she continued to glare at Jeice in spite of her fury at her despised nickname. She flared her right arm to the side in a flash, grinning darkly at Jeice, ready to attack, but was interrupted by a nearly instantaneous flash. She flinched lightly at the speed of the flash through her peripherals, then turned around curiously, still on guard in case Jeice decided to pull a fast one on her.

'Who in hell-?!' Rosemary thought curiously, amazed at its speed, now looking at a strange man with black pointy hair, similar to hers and Vegeta's, a blue and orange combat suit unlike her own, and dark black eyes.

"Dad!" Gohan cheered happily through his forced voice from the pain caused by Burter.

'That's the kid's father…' Rosemary thought in clarification. 'He looks very similar to us Saiyans, despite the attire.'

The man looked over at Vegeta, who was seemingly still frozen from Rosemary, not from her holding him still but from her strange behavior.

"Hey, Vegeta," Goku spoke out to him, waving a hand in front of his face, Vegeta grabbing it quickly as he snapped out of his trance. "You alright?"

"I'm fine!" Vegeta snapped at him. 'Just dazed and confused for a moment there…'

'Great,' Rosemary thought sarcastically 'Another person who knows Vegeta…What could he have possibly been doing for all this time I was gone?!'

Goku, sensing just the slightest change in energy from Rosemary's anger, turned to face her.

"Hey, who's she?" Goku asked everyone who was listening, an eyebrow raised from not recognizing her.

Rosemary remained silent to see everyone's reaction.

"She's a friend." Vegeta brushed it off, reluctant to reveal himself.

Goku looked back over to Rosemary, who still had an arm out to the side strangely, with Jeice watching the group of them.

"Well," Goku laughed slightly "You must not be a very good friend if you're making her do all the work!"

Vegeta growled in anger at his attitude. Rosemary approached him kindly, lowering her arm slowly as she became near.

"It's not his fault, sir," Rosemary explained generously, making a swift throwing motion to the side, making Jeice fly into the ground behind her and off to the side. "I told him to leave these guys to me." She crossed her arms cockily. "I had some unfinished business I needed to tend to." She winked at Vegeta cheekily, making him stand up straight awkwardly.

"She's got a temper, too, huh?" Goku teased Vegeta further in enjoyment.

Rosemary chuckled seductively.

"If I were you," Rosemary warned Goku "I would leave Vegeta alone about now." She suggested firmly. "He's not one for comedy unless it's out of_ his_ mouth"

"Enough of this stupid reunion or whatever it is!" Burter shouted from the distance, checking up on Jeice, then charging towards Goku at an extreme speed, close to that of Rosemary's. Aware of his presence, Goku ducked quickly as Burter attempted to land a kick to his face, then punched him in the gut as he stood up straight again almost immediately after, then tossed Burter aside casually. Rosemary watched, stunned.

'His power is incredible! It's much higher than Vegeta and I's' she admitted to herself in shock. 'Where did he get such strength from?!'

"Burter!" Jeice cried out hysterically, attempting to stand, still feeling the aftershock of the hard smash to the ground, then pointed a finger at the group of them. "Just wait 'till the Captain finds out about this!" he threatened them frantically, then took off from the fight.

"Good, bring him here!" Rosemary bellowed out confidently. "Maybe then I'll have a _real _fight!"

"Are you _sure _you two aren't related, Vegeta?" Goku continued joking. "She's literally just like you!"

"That's because she's trying to win me over in the way she knows best." Vegeta told him simply, ignoring Goku's light teasing. "But it's not going to work."

"Speak for yourself!" Goku laughed lightly. "I hate to admit it, but she's really good-looking! And she's your height, too!"

Vegeta's mind cracked slightly, then crossed his arms defensively.

"I'd watch your tone if I were you, Kakarot." Vegeta threatened calmly. "I don't care who you are, the rules are not any different."

"Ha!" Rosemary let out happily. "At least _someone's _in the right state of mind!" she joined in, dashing over to them after shouting at Jeice in the sky childishly, skipping along cheerfully as she approached the two of them. "I couldn't help but listen in…I'm flattered, heh heh…"

"I'm Goku." He introduced himself, bowing respectively, embarrassed that she had overheard the conversation. "And you?"

"Rosemary." She returned the favor, following with a bow herself. "Forgive me for asking, I can't help but notice your hair and eyes, they're similar to ours, you see…Are you a Saiyan as well?"

"She's smart, too!" Goku laughed nervously, blushing.

"That's nothing." Vegeta bragged for her. "Compared to her actual intelligence." He narrowed his eyes at Rosemary, then looked up to Goku suspiciously. "But I could have sworn you were already _married, _Kakarot!"

"Hey, take it easy!" Goku shrieked in his defense. "I never said I liked her like that!" he shrugged lightly. "I'm just pointing out her obviously admirable traits!"

"How cute," Rosemary pointed out slyly. "I can sense a bit of jealousy between you two."

Vegeta pouted childishly, admitting defeat inside.

"Think what you want, Rosemary," he told her calmly. "But I don't lose easily."

"More of a reason to put up a good fight." Rosemary countered smartly. "And it's working nicely."


	11. Unfortunate Complication

**A.N: **I'm so sorry that I haven't posted any new chapters lately, I have been grounded for a while now and haven't had direct access to my laptop, so I couldn't spare some time to type more stuff up. I still have my binder, though, and I have lots of good stuff planned for later chapters to come! For those who want to keep reading, this is going to be a long one, so there's LOTS more to come! With my integration into the college society, I will have plenty of time to do what I want, so be prepared!

Chapter Eleven

After briefly meeting Rosemary, Goku quickly tended to his injured son, who wasn't far from where the three of them stood, laying on the ground helplessly.

"Hey, Dad!" Gohan managed to say half-heartedly. "You're finally here!"

"You bet," Goku told him confidently, "And I see you've made a new friend." He looked over to Rosemary, who had been in a hard stare battle with Vegeta for a decent amount of time after he had dismissed himself from the group.

"Rosemary?" Gohan clarified. "Yeah, she's really nice, Dad, she's nothing like Vegeta was when he first came to Earth. You should be nice to her, she's helped us out a lot."

Goku let out a chuckle.

"Well, then," he retorted cheerfully "I guess I haven't seen the whole picture yet. She seems almost exactly the same as him!"

Gohan rolled his eyes weakly.

"Dad, you _really_ need to get with the program." He told his father sadly. "Rosemary _likes _him. She's acting like him to make her like her more."

Krillin nudged Goku in the shoulder.

"Yeah, you know," he joined in "The old hard-to-get trick! She makes it _work,_ though." He grinned slightly. "It turns out that Vegeta used to have a thing for her, who woulda thought?"

"So, now that she's _here_," Goku attempted to follow along "he doesn't want her to know?"

"Meh, kinda sorta." Krillin replied simply, making Goku frown. "You know how Vegeta is."

"Man, that's gotta suck…" Goku sighed sympathetically. "I noticed she does tense up around him. It must make her mad when he doesn't give in."

"Well, I don't know how you Saiyans are just yet," Krillin replied in disagreement. "But she seems to like how defensive he is, 'cause, well, she already knows he likes _her_."

"Smooth." Goku joked. "So, where's that red guy going? He said something about a captain?"

"You mean his boss?!" Krillin tensed up in fright.

"I guess so," Goku replied unsurely. "Rosemary over there doesn't seem too scared about it." He turned around to look over to the edge of the island where she was ranting on, to find she was immediately behind him, making him jump vulnerably.

"That's because I know all of their techniques already." Rosemary jumped in with narrowed eyes and a devilish grin. "They're not much of a surprise anymore."

"H-how long have you been standing there, anyways?" Goku stammered back.

"Long enough." She replied lightly, smiling brightly. "But you guys have a general idea about the whole thing with Vegeta and I, it's a lot more complicated than you know."

. . .

"There you are, sir," Captain Ginyu addressed Frieza professionally. "All seven Dragon Balls as you requested."

"Very good, Ginyu." Frieza acknowledged him, glaring down at the large balls in awe. "I knew I should have called you from the start." He chuckled lowly. "Now then, let's get this over with so I can get off this stupid planet!" he flared out his arms swiftly and powerfully. "Dragon Balls, grant me my wish!"

The two of them intensified their glare as they expected something spectacular to happen, but nothing appeared to show.

Frieza growled impatiently.

"What's going on?!" he shouted angrily "Why aren't they working?"

Captain Ginyu continued to watch the balls in confusion.

"Hmm.." He thought out loud, trying to think of a diagnosis. "Are you sure you're doing it right, sir?" he asked Frieza encouragingly "Perhaps these Namekians have their own native language, or some kind of password?"

"Why the hell would something like these have a password?" Frieza asked him sarcastically. "Clearly it's the first one. However, there are no Namekians left to activate them for me…"

"That's not true, sir!" Ginyu informed him, pointing out into the open air "My Scouter is detecting three of their kind in that direction!"

Frieza looked out to where Ginyu was pointing, to find a tall pillar-like mountain in the far distance.

"Very good, Ginyu." He acknowledged him again. "I'll see to it, then." He replied, and took off to Lord Guru's tower. Shortly afterwards, Jeice had landed where Ginyu had chosen to stay to guard the Dragon Balls.

"Oi! Captain!" Jeice called from the air. "Come quick!"

"Jeice!" Ginyu greeted him warmly "Where are the others?"

Jeice hesitated to respond for a brief moment.

"Well, uh, sir," he began "They've all come down with, uh, a sudden case of death, sir." He finished honestly in fright. "You and I are all that's left, sir."

Ginyu sighed heavily.

"Miss Rosemary is becoming quite the pest, isn't she?" he asked seriously, making Jeice blush.

"Mostly, sir," he admitted, "But this other guy showed up and took out Burter in a snap, sir! It was insane!"

Ginyu frowned.

"I'll take your word for it." Ginyu replied lightly. "But before I go anywhere, I'm burying these Dragon Ball things so no one will find them."

"Good thinking, sir!" Jeice encouraged him obediently. "Last thing we need are our heads cut off."

After about ten minutes of vigorous digging, the two of them successfully buried the Dragon Balls close to Frieza's ship.

. . .

"…And then the Ginyu Force arrived here and took the last Dragon Ball!" Krillin explained to Goku hastily.

"Yes," Rosemary joined in smoothly. "But I'm beginning to think that it's not that big of a problem as of yet…"

"What do you mean?" Goku asked innocently. "If Frieza gets them, he could become immortal and we'll never be able to stop him!"

"I know that, yes." She agreed calmly and well composed. "However, those Dragon Balls are owned by this planet, yes?"

Goku, Krillin and Gohan nodded quietly, while Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her, unsure of her logic just yet.

"Well," she continued intuitively "What if those Dragon Balls can only be summoned through their own language?" she waited a moment for a response, but there was none. "Don't tell me you didn't know they speak a different language, I've caught ear of it on several occasions."

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing!" Gohan spoke up. "At first, I thought it was a stupid idea…"

Rosemary smiled at him.

"Come now," she softened her voice "There is no such thing as a stupid hypothesis, as a hypothesis is nothing more than an educated guess." She frowned. "But the only Namekians that I've seen recently were the elder, that guard guy, and the little boy." She shrugged her shoulders. "So that's why when I say it's not that big of a problem, it's because the chances of finding them are relatively slim."

"Not if they're heading there right now!" Vegeta snapped back angrily. "And I thought you had a good sense, Rose!"

After Vegeta's harsh mentioning of Frieza, she focused in on his energy source, to find that it was quickly approaching that of the elder, and that Vegeta was right. She gasped slightly.

"My gosh, you're right!" she almost whined. "We have to go help them!"

"No." Vegeta told her simply, making Rosemary crinkle her nose angrily.

"What?! Why not?" she shouted furiously. "Vegeta, are you dense?!"

"Shut up and I'll explain!" he shouted back at her firmly. "That guard was probably selected out of honour to protect the elder." He began after he regained his cool. "And if he was truly a man of his honour, he would refuse your assistance, even if he gets killed in the process!"

Rosemary sighed heavily in agreement.

"Well, you are a prince, after all," she mumbled. "So I suppose I can put faith in it this one time…" she intensified her glare after a thought. "But you _do _realize that we are most certainly going to have to fight Frieza eventually, and I'd rather do so _before _he becomes immortal!"

Rosemary felt a sharp pang in her senses, then turned around to find Jeice and Ginyu landing a short distance behind them, then looked back to Vegeta hastily.

"Listen, Vegeta, you have to trust me on this!" she told him sternly. "If Frieza is at the elder's tower, and they're-" she eyeballed Ginyu and Jeice out of the corner of her view "-here, then there's no one back at Frieza's ship to guard the Dragon Balls!"

Vegeta's eyes widened at the pleasure at the sound.

"So they're free to take." He followed easily. Rosemary replied with an evil grin.

"I think it would be wise to take Krillin and Gohan with you," she continued. "Just in case. I'll stay here with Goku to keep him up to speed on Ginyu's techniques, if you know what I mean."

"This had better work." Vegeta told her lowly.

"We'll find out soon enough." She replied seriously, eyeing the rest of the group to gain approval. "Okay, it's best to go now before things heat up!"

After discussing her plan with the group, Vegeta had motioned Krillin and Gohan to follow him reluctantly, leaving only Rosemary and Goku behind to take on the remains of the Ginyu Force. Goku looked at them naively.

"It's just you and I now, Goku." She told him, walking in front. "I'll take the red one, and you can take Ginyu."

Goku nodded obediently with a smile.

"Are you sure you can handle-"

"I'll be fine!" she cut him off harshly. "Listen, Ginyu's powers rely on taking over another someone else's body!" The minute he chants 'change', you have to get the hell out of there!"

Goku nodded in confirmation.

"Look, I know we just met and all," Rosemary continued awkwardly "But there's a huge power I can sense within you which is probably my last hope for freedom!" she looked back at him with a serious expression. "I'm counting on you to take my advice so we can get rid of these two for good and get the hell out of here!"

"Careful!" Goku told her quickly, with Jeice already on the move towards her. She turned her head around immediately and quickly shot an arm out in front of her to grab him with her mind, then threw him into the ground, crumbling the rock beneath the both of them.

"Geez, is that the only move you can do?!" Jeice moaned, his face still in the dirt. "What kind of cheap fight is this?"

"I don't care, it's working!" she growled back, now straining herself to pick him back up with a great deal of effort. 'Not now…' she thought impatiently, and threw him back to the ground with the remains of her mental power.

"Would you quit it?!" Jeice shrieked painfully as he got back up, furious as Rosemary panted for air desperately to get over the throbbing pain in her temple.

'I have to do this!' she told herself willingly 'I guess I'm going to have to rely on my speed to save me now!'

"Fine!" she retorted, and dashed over to him with insane velocity, leaping quickly into the air to land a swift kick to the side of his face, knocking him back to the ground once more, burying his face into the dirt.

"Change…" she managed to hear faintly from behind, catching her attention instantly as she turned around nervously, to see Goku hesitate to move.

"Goku, you have to move!" she shouted in hope that she was within his earshot, not paying attention to Jeice, who had quickly recovered and attempted to slap Rosemary while she wasn't looking, but she was able to reduce the blow to about a quarter of it's power before it had made contact with her face, but was still strong enough to send her backwards and off her feet.

"It's alright, Rosemary, I can block it!" Goku called from afar, making her get back up immediately.

"_No you can't!_" she cried as she watched a bright golden beam of light shoot from Ginyu's mouth and approach Goku at a fast rate.

"I can't?" he called back in confusion "Why not?"

"Just shut up and dodge it!" she snapped frantically, but was too late to change the outcome. "Damn it, Goku, why didn't you listen to me?!"

"Tough luck, Rosie!" Jeice teased and flew over to the new Ginyu. Goku, now the old Ginyu, was looking at himself in disappointment. Rosemary growled ferociously.

"Why didn't you listen to me, Goku?!" she boomed at him, now noticing the large seeping hole in his chest. "If you did what I told you to do, we wouldn't have our lives on the line here!"

Goku, now Ginyu, laughed hysterically.

"What's his is mine and mine is his!" Ginyu teased her. "Ah, this power is incredible!"

Goku wasn't able to get a word in before Rosemary had flinched squeamishly at the sight of blood oozing from the hole.

"My gosh!" she gasped in disbelief. "How the hell are you still standing after that?!" she asked in shock, reaching out to touch it.

"Don't," Ginyu, now Goku, told her calmly. "It stings…"

"You've got to be joking!" she replied angrily. "You have a huge ass hole rammed right through your chest and it _stings_?!"

"I know you're mad!" he told her carefully. "But that anger of yours is making your energy levels increase immensely!"

Rosemary scanned herself briefly, clueless.

"It is?" she asked him doubtfully, crossing her arms.

"Trust me!" Goku assured her. "But use it on them, not me!"

Ginyu and Jeice, who had apparently sensed her power increase as well, flew away quickly to escape the scene. Rosemary looked over her shoulder instinctively.

"You cowards!" she yelled at them as they retreated, then turned back to Goku. "If it just stings, can you still fly?" she sighed heavily. "Because I can't carry you if you can't!"

"Why not?!" Goku asked her in confusion. "Aren't you like me?"

"Yes, but I'm not strong like you and Vegeta!" she replied quickly, feeling a burning in her eyes from forming tears. "I have a different kind of power!"

"I noticed…" Goku responded sadly. "But we need to catch them before they get to the others!"

"Right, let's go!" Rosemary agreed quickly. "Just stay back in case they try to pull a fast one!"

"I think it would be better if you stayed back, Rosemary…" Goku told her anxiously. "You're exhausted."

"I really hope you know what you're doing, Goku…"


	12. The End of the Ginyu Force

Chapter Twelve

After Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta arrived back at Frieza's main ship, Gohan noticed that Vegeta had been becoming restless after their rushed flight. After several attempts to get him to settle down and rest, Vegeta finally gave in, after remembering how much the factor of sleep had impacted Rosemary back when he had first encountered her. Therefore, he found a secure area within the ship, sat against a wall and dozed off.

Meanwhile, outside the ship, Krillin was convincing Gohan of his plan.

"Listen," he was saying, "With him sleeping in there, we have a good amount of time to dig these things up!"

"Yeah, but what if he wakes up?" Gohan defended "You don't think he would be mad?"

"Instead of standing here _fighting _about it," Krillin continued. "We should be already halfway done! Quickly, dig up the Dragon Balls!"

Krillin had begun digging frantically, while Gohan continued to watch.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Gohan asked him frantically. "You have to remember about Rosemary, too!" he lowered his head sadly. "To be honest, I'm more afraid of her than I am of Vegeta…"

After about twenty minutes of peaceful sleep, Vegeta was startled awake by his instincts, thinking the two boys outside were up to something, when, sure enough, they were.

"Those two!" he growled, still tired. "They might take the Dragon Balls for themselves!"

With no further hesitation, he got up, cleaned his face, then hurried outside, to find a large ditch close outside the ship.

"Damn it!" he shouted angrily. "I should have known! What was I thinking, trusting those two?!" he grinned at the thought. "For once Rosemary might not have analyzed the situation to its fullest."

"Hey, I heard that!" Rosemary snapped from above, zooming towards him quickly, then performing a single front flip as she landed to break her fall, with Goku-in Ginyu's body-not far behind.

"What the hell?!" Vegeta managed to say with aftershock of the sight.

"It's not what it looks like!" Rosemary rushed in "It's actually Goku!"

After taking in the information, he began to grin, then wider, then laughed hysterically.

"So then what's stopping me from killing both Ginyu _and _Kakarot at the same time?" he teased with an evil tone. Without a word of response, Rosemary took her left and pointed behind her with her thumb over her shoulder, to point out Jeice and Ginyu-now in Goku's body- landing close behind.

"Just them." She answered casually. "And as much as I know you're going to hate me for saying this, but I think it would be in our best interest to get Goku back in his original body."

Vegeta frowned, then pouted stubbornly.

"I'll take that as a 'you're right' ." Rosemary added in.

"I don't see how that would help us," he lied under his breath. "But I suppose I could let you have a chance to redeem yourself."

"Rosemary rolled her eyes, accompanied by a faint smirk.

"Gee, thanks." She replied sarcastically. "I'm honoured."

"Watch your tone!" Vegeta snapped on her. "_I'm _still the prince!" he exhaled to calm down. "Just-do what you want."

"With pleasure," she purred coyly, "My prince."

"Quit playing around with your boyfriend and come and fight!" Jeice demanded impatiently. "You can get all cozy later if you don't die!"

Vegeta disappeared immediately after he had heard Jeice mention Rosemary as his girlfriend angrily, then reappeared directly in front of Jeice with a frown.

"That shouldn't be an issue for us." He replied sadistically, then blasted Jeice to oblivion.

Rosemary, who had watched the whole thing awkwardly, was dumbfounded by his sudden change in attitude.

'Well,' she thought, still confused, 'That was…interesting…' she chuckled lightly. 'But that is the Vegeta I remember, quick to the action…' she sighed dreamily, then refocused to the reality she was facing. She looked upward after sensing a conflict between two high power sources, to see Ginyu and Vegeta, who had quickly challenged the new form, with a too familiar beam of light heading towards Vegeta.

"No!" she cried frantically "Not him too!"

"Don't worry, Rosemary!" Goku, still not himself, told her. "I've got this one!"

He jumped out from an unknown location and got in front of Vegeta, then took the blast willingly. From down below, Rosemary leaped happily in the air.

"Yes!" she cheered. "Good job, guys!"

Out of anger, Ginyu, flustered to be back in his own body, charged up to him, then knocked him intensely back to the ground. At the sight of him crashing down hard beside her, Rosemary's eyes widened.

"Yay, I'm me again…" Goku managed to say after having the breath knocked out of him.

"Yes," Rosemary told him softly, then looked back up to the sky. "But that doesn't help Vegeta out very much!" she shouted as she watched him slowly approach the same fate as Goku had before.

"One sec." Goku told her, grabbing a strange frog-like creature off of him, and threw it professionally towards the fight. Rosemary followed the path of the creature, amazed.

'My gosh, what an arm he's got…' she admitted to herself in wonder.

As she watched the frog slip into the trajectory of the blow, she squinted her eyes as the beam of light came into contact with it. As both the frog and Ginyu plummeted to the ground after the blast had disappeared, Rosemary stared at the both of them with hopeful eyes, to find that sure enough, Ginyu had let out a croak. At the sound of the noise, she burst out into laughter along with Goku, while Vegeta eyed the two of them carelessly and approached Ginyu to take care of the situation.

'That's one thing I didn't forget was her ridiculous laugh…' Vegeta thought lowly. 'It's strange how such an amazing voice of hers can make such a sound…'

He approached the new Ginyu confidently

"Pity, Ginyu," he told it "A great fighter, yet now you're nothing but a strange organism due to your own stupidity!"

He blasted Ginyu, then went back over to the frog, who stared up at him with an evil eye. Rosemary, who had heard his ordeal, turned around to face him with crossed arms.

"Stop taking the credit, Vegeta!" she told him sternly. "Had it not been for Goku's surprisingly quick thinking, you would have been trapped in that wretched body yourself!"

Vegeta took out his anger out on the frog by squishing it quickly under his foot.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, now, does it?" he challenged her back, turning to face her with an eyebrow raised and a cocky smirk, but didn't win her over. Instead, she rolled her eyes in disgust.

"I suppose not," she replied sadly. "But now all that's left to take care of is Frieza…"

Vegeta cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Rosemary, if I didn't know any different," he teased heartily, "You seem scared. As if we couldn't handle Frieza in our current state!"

"Speak for yourself!" she retorted frantically. "At least I have the decency to admit that I'm not strong enough!"

Vegeta felt like he had just been smacked in the face from her comment, then put it aside.

"Then you can stay away from him while I defeat him once and for all!" he replied. "I figured I'd at least give you the chance to get your revenge."

"How generous of you." She told him calmly, still upset. "But I'm not leaving you to fight him by yourself." She loosened her smirk to a frown. "I've been by myself long enough, and I would rather not go back to that lifestyle."

Vegeta knew he felt the same way, but refused to tell her. She continued to stare at him as she waited for him to respond, but he was too damaged emotionally to speak back.

"So it's settled, then." She continued. "I'm coming."

"Do what you wish." Vegeta finally replied monotonously. "It would appear that I cannot stop you."


	13. Summoning Porunga

Chapter Thirteen

As Goku watched the two of them fight in the distance, he could tell that Rosemary was very good at getting a reaction out of Vegeta that was pleasing to watch.

'Man, Rosemary's really gotten into him…' he thought in surprise, 'That must be the impact that she was intending to have on him…'

Krillin and Gohan flew over to the three of them happily.

"You guys really showed them!" Krillin told them proudly. Rosemary scratched the bak of her head in modesty.

"Well," Rosemary added "I don't think I really did anything…" she eyed Vegeta and Goku sharply. "You should really just be thanking these two."

Gohan frowned.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself!" Gohan told her pleadingly. "Without your focus, I don't think they would've had a clue of what was going on."

"Speak for yourself," Vegeta taunted cockily. "But I don't require help. Especially not from women."

"That's an overstatement." Rosemary replied smartly, then giggled, making Vegeta flinch awkwardly.

"Would you just leave me be?!" he shouted at her in humiliation, making her laugh even more, which annoyed him immensely. "What's so funny?!"

"It's nothing, really." Rosemary told him triumphantly. "It's just amusing how you try to defend yourself around me, that's all." She shook her head proudly, and raised an eyebrow alluringly at him, making him turn away in defeat.

'In a way, I suppose she notices…' he thought to himself with guilt, as Rosemary then placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump at her delicate touch.

"You're fine." She assured him, desperately wanting to launch herself into him, but had managed to contain herself well. Instead, she pressed her thumb smoothly against his shoulder. Vegeta had enjoyed this to a certain extent, but more than he would allow to show her. He pushed her away carefully in retaliation, while Rosemary just shook her head silently and smirked.

The rest of them watched Vegeta carefully after the whole scene, wondering how he could possibly feel after Rosemary's advances, but was let down sadly as he showed no change in heart.

"Poor Rosemary…" Gohan whispered. "She really has high hopes for him."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Krillin told him "He'll give in eventually." He nudged Gohan in the shoulder, making him smile again.

. . .

"We shall fight here," Nail told Frieza sharply, after accepting his challenge to protect Guru for a short time.

"Very well," Frieza replied coolly. Nail then quickly began to charge into him, successfully making a quick chop to Frieza's neck, which didn't seem to phase Frieza much at all, despite the amount of effort he put into the attack.

"I'm sorry," Frieza taunted "I hadn't realized we had started." He took a firm hold of Nail's arm "Allow me." He finished, completely ripping Nail's right arm off, making him cower backwards in pain.

"Ooh, that looks like it hurt…" Frieza continued on his rant. "No matter, the less I will have to fight."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Nail replied cockily, then shouted in pain as a brand new arm had taken the place of his previous one. Frieza's smirk dissipated quickly at the sight.

"Ah, regeneration," Frieza recognized. "An interesting skill." He crossed his arms "Well, if I can't tear you apart, then I'll have to beat you to death!"

Nail remained well composed as he listened to Frieza ramble on carelessly. 'Damn it, this is it,' he thought sadly, then looked up to the green sky in prayer. 'I tried my best to keep him busy for you. Good luck, foreigners.'

Frieza had noticed that he had been ignored for several seconds now, and dashed back to Nail with intense speed, knocking him out with a single ram to the face. Frieza laughed maniacally.

"Is that the best this planet has to offer?" Frieza joked. "Pathetic!" he then checked his Scouter to pick up the Ginyu force using the 'Trace' button, but could not get a signal from any of them. "What's going on?!" he growled impatiently. "These are brand new Scouters!" he spammed the button several times, all getting the same outcome. "There's no way they're all-"

"Dead?" Nail managed to say. "I could have told you that. They were killed just a short time ago." He was able to let out a chuckle. "And now the others have the Dragon Balls and are going to summon the Dragon!"

"I'll finish you off later!" Frieza threatened as he rocketed to the sky immediately.

"Whatever." Nail replied to the thin air. 'Now I just have to get out of here…'

. . .

While the fight had taken place, Dende had returned to the group successfully. Gohan ran over cheerfully at the sight of him.

"Dende, you're here!" he cried out happily. "You can summon the Dragon for us!"

"We must hurry, sir!" Rosemary told Dende hastily. "I can sense Frieza approaching us very quickly!"

"Summon it!" Krillin rushed anxiously, noticing an absence of someone-Vegeta. "Hey, uh, where'd Vegeta go?"

"Elsewhere." Rosemary told him simply. "He doesn't like losing battles, mainly with me because I'm quick to the thinking and not with talking." She sighed "But the minute he finds out the Dragon is summoned, I'm positive he will come back."

"In Namekian Eternal Dragon, rise to grant our wish!" Dende chanted.

"Just then, the group of Dragon Balls began to glow brightly, catching Rosemary's attention with awe as a huge figure had emerged out of them. She looked up into the sky to see an abnormally fat dragon.

"So…This is the Dragon?" Rosemary asked anxiously, getting nods of approval from both Gohan and Krillin. "I was, uh, expecting something a bit more sheik."

"Well, I'll be honest with you," Krillin joined in. "Earth's dragon is much slimmer than this one…" he paused at the thought. "I guess they vary depending on the planet."

"In Namekian I am Porunga, the Eternal Dragon. I will grant any three wishes."

"You mean it _speaks_ Namekian, too?"

"It makes sense," Rosemary told Krillin lightly. "If you only understood English, wouldn't you expect others to speak it, too?"

"The Dragon will give you any three wishes!" Dende told them quickly.

"Wow!" Krillin let out. "Three?!"

"Just hurry!" Gohan told him sternly.

"Um, alright, bring back our friends!" Krillin told Dende, who had frowned,

"Porunga can only bring back one person at a time…" Dende explained.

Gohan felt something penetrate his mind.

"Listen!" Piccolo surged through. "If you just bring me back, then that brings Kami back as well. Then you can use Earth's Dragon Balls to do the rest."

"Alright, then," Gohan responded out loud. "Bring Piccolo back!"

"In Namekian Your wish has been granted." The Dragon boomed.

The three of them looked around quickly, Rosemary unsure of what was going on.

"If I didn't know any better," she told them, "I would say that this Piccolo you speak of is not here."

"In Namekian The one called Piccolo has been revived in the exact place that he was killed." The Dragon explained to Dende.

"Piccolo has been brought back where he was killed." Dende explained to the group. "So I'm guessing that would be Earth."

"Alright, then, bring him to Namek!" Krillin snapped politely.

"In Namekian Your wish has been granted." The Dragon responded to the sound.

"So, he _understands_ English." Rosemary concluded, still scanning the area, "But, um…he's still not here?"

"He is on Namek." Dende told her. "But Krillin wasn't very specific." He paused to think. "Anyways, what's your third-"

Just then, the group of Dragon Balls had lost their glow, and threw themselves all over the place, now stone. Rosemary looked around at them in confusion, then looked back to Dende.

"Um…" she began. "Is this what is supposed to happen?"

"No." Dende told her firmly, thinking hard to find the solution, then clicked into realization. "It means that Lord Guru has died."

"Oh no!" Gohan cried out hysterically. "But, how are we supposed to save your people, now?"

"I am still not sure." Dende mumbled sadly.

"This isn't looking good at all, you guys…" Rosemary told them nervously. "If one of us gets killed, we can all be fatally impacted by it…" she had remembered about Goku, who had went into a healing tank back at the ship after the fight with Ginyu. "And with Goku in the healing tank back at Frieza's ship, the chances of winning are very slim right now…"

"Must you always be so analytical?" Vegeta shouted at her proudly. "I'm still here, you know!"

Rosemary turned around casually, to find Vegeta atop a tall cliff. She pointed to him over her shoulder.

"Told you." She addressed the group as Vegeta descended with a terrified look on his face.

"Told them what, exactly?" yet another voice chimed in. It was Frieza. "No please, I'm willing to listen."


	14. Unusual Disturbance

**A.N: **I'm glad to see so many readers are enjoying this fic! In terms of updating, I'm practically sneaking my laptop to work with me to continue publishing this thing for the time being, and I don't know how much longer its going to last, but I will try my best, anyways. Sorry for such short chapters (11, 12, 13…), I haven't had much flexibility in terms of time, it's definitely not my usual 2K…

Chapter Fourteen

Rosemary followed Vegeta's gaze nervously, to find that sure enough, the infamous Lord Frieza was hovering near behind them, absolutely livid.

'Oh man,' she thought sadly 'I was hoping it wouldn't be this soon…I just got some free time, so much for that…'

Frieza was staring down right at her, with a sad smirk on his face.

"It's nice to see that you have somehow managed to survive, Rosemary." He told her coolly. "It would appear that I haven't been giving you enough credit."

"I wish I could say the same for you." Rosemary retorted smartly, keeping her composure to a high standard. 'If I can't fight, I might as well make it look like I can…'

"You've got some nerve, challenging me," Frieza told her smugly. "After all I did for you."

Rosemary let out a sadistic chuckle.

"Sorry," she replied firmly. "But I've always had nerve." She grinned falsely. "There are some things that don't change, regardless of what the circumstances are."

Vegeta gazed at her in uncertainty.

'Does she realize what she's getting herself into?!' he asked himself skeptically. 'She finally gets free from his hold, but now she's going to regret it if she manages to _live_ after this!'

Frieza had noticed Vegeta's look of concern.

"Well then," Frieza continued mockingly. "I suppose I'll kill you first." He chuckled devilishly. "Let's see how your beloved Vegeta takes to that!"

As he finished his rambling, he had already taken the initiative to dash towards her offensively.

"Get down!" Vegeta yelled at her from his short distance then leapt over to her to knock her to the ground as he took the first attack for her."

"Ouch!" Rosemary whined, getting up slowly. "What the hell, Vegeta! I can take care of myself!"

"Holding him still for a few minutes is _not _going to defeat him, Rosemary!" he replied while dodging a rally of punches and kicks with a surprisingly intense amount of concentration.

The two of them took to the air, fighting almost immediately above Rosemary as she was forced back to the ground in pain.

"Well the heck with you, then!" she shouted, managing to spring up between the two of them and landed a strong kick to Frieza's jaw from below, sending him flying a few feet higher into the air. As she landed back on the ground carefully, she brushed herself off after being shoved into the dirt then jumping back up into the air while flaring her arms out to hold Frieza still. 'Wow, he's surprisingly light…' she thought in disbelief, 'This might be easier than I thought!'

Not paying attention, she hadn't noticed that Vegeta had retreated to the ground to recover slightly, but made a few alterations to her plan.

"Hey, Vegeta!" she called from above, throwing Frieza back towards him. "Catch!"

"Not so fast!" Frieza retaliated, sending a high-powered energy blast up to Rosemary, and flipped himself in mid-air to face Vegeta once again. Unlike Vegeta, however, Rosemary had been able to easily dodge the attack with her abnormal speed, whereas Vegeta was smashed in the chest with a strong spin kick.

"I'm disappointed in you, Vegeta," Frieza teased evilly. "She's doing better off than you."

Without even noticing that she was descending quickly behind him, Rosemary had successfully been able to land another powerful kick to Frieza's head, stunning him in place but not damaged. Frozen in shock, Rosemary had hesitated to retreat after the kick had been carried out, still paralyzed in the position she was mid-attack, her foot still planted into his cheek. Frieza looked at it out of the corner of his eye then grabbed her leg from behind and attempted to throw her off of him, but she wouldn't move.

"What the-"

"Joke's on you this time." Rosemary taunted, kicking his head again with her other leg, knocking him forward another few feet. Vegeta watched the two of them in amazement, surprised by Rosemary's sudden courage.

'So she does have some strength in her, after all.' He noted to himself. 'Just not in her arms.'

Frieza had been knocked back another few feet from another one of Rosemary's kicks, then looked back at Vegeta, who had his eyes fixed on Rosemary the entire time.

'Oh, for heaven's sake, he's hopeless.' Frieza told himself grossly, then looked back to Rosemary, whose hair was flickering wildly between a dark orange and her usual black colour. 'What's so interesting about _that_?! That's normal for her.'

Rosemary fell to her knees on the ground in intense focus, her mind slowly taking over her consciousness. Vegeta noticed that this was not her usual behavior, running over to her to see what exactly had happened, as she was staring at the ground emotionlessly, her eyes now a bright, pupil-free blue.

"What the hell is going on?" Frieza asked impatiently. "She's knocking me around like some kind of toy and then all of a sudden, she gives up? How rude."

Vegeta felt something click in the back of his head.

'Don't wake her!' the voice of the nurse replayed in his head faintly. 'She'll break down!'

Frieza approached the two of them casually, examining Rosemary carefully.

"She's awake." Frieza spoke out. "Well then, there's nothing to worry about here!" he tapped her lightly with his foot, making her shout out in agony, her eyes quickly changing to a dark bloody red. Both Vegeta and Frieza were repelled from her by some unknown energy source.

'Where is this power of hers coming from?!' Vegeta thought in bewilderment, watching her in disbelief

Rosemary was still growling at the pain she had been feeling, her mind burning intensely. She managed to get up, and charge over to Frieza like some kind of monster, tossing him up in the air voluntarily, then smashing him back to the ground with a huge amount of force, creating a large crater as he made contact with the ground. Gohan and Krillin, who had stood aside and watched the fight for the entire time, had their mouths wide open in shock as she calmed down and panted for air harshly. She rubbed for forehead furiously to recover, but fainted.

"Rosemary!" Krillin shouted from the distance, then dashed over to check up on her anxiously, to find she seemed to be knocked out, but still breathing faintly. "She fainted?!" he shot his glance over to Vegeta, who hadn't been phased very much by her. "What the heck just happened?!"

"She was disturbed during a vision." Vegeta had concluded after his brief recollection of years ago. "She had a mental breakdown, then fainted out of exhaustion."

"How do I not _know _about any of this?!" Frieza shouted angrily. "She's been tested numerous times for _years_ and this did not happen!"

"Because your scientists are idiots!" Vegeta retorted, just as mad. "You were too busy looking for physical changes, not mental ones!"

"That's a good theory," Frieza remarked, "But like many people who theorize, you won't live to carry out the research."

. . .

Meanwhile, Piccolo, who had been gathering the slight different atmosphere into his mind, concluding that he was indeed on Planet Namek.

"That was a foolish idea!" he shouted to the empty air. "They didn't have to bring me here to get killed with them! That wasn't the point!"

. . .

"Rosemary, still unconscious, now lay outside Frieza's ship, with Goku, who had still been recovering peacefully was inside a healing tank within the ship. Still conscious but relaxed, he had heard a faint voice inside his head.

"Goku..." it had said. "Goku, can you hear me?"

"Oh, hey, King Kai," Goku thought responsively. "Yeah, I hear you, I'm in a healing tank, though."

"I noticed that," King Kai replied, uneasy, "But your friends are in trouble! How long is it going to take to recover?"

"I don't know." Goku thought. "Doesn't the machine tell me when I'm done?"

"Goku!" King Kai snapped, sending a slight pain into his head "Now is not the time to be calm! Rosemary just fainted and the rest of them are on the verge of dying!"

"Darn," Goku replied. "But she's not dead yet, right?"

"No," King Kai replied . "Actually, Gohan just dropped her off outside the ship you're in right now not too long ago to keep her away from the action."

"That's good, I guess." Goku replied in relief. "I'll try and figure out how to turn this thing off and get over there as soon as I can!"

. . .

Back at the fight, Dende, who was attempting to heal Vegeta after a nearly fatal blow, had just been killed by Frieza mercilessly, shortly after Piccolo had arrived at the scene.

"Dende!" Gohan cried out, tears forming with stinging pain in his eyes, looking up at Piccolo who had went over to examine Dende desperately. "Can you heal him, Piccolo?"

"I don't know," Piccolo told him sadly. "Probably not."

Gohan bowed his head sadly and sobbed quietly.

"Gohan," Piccolo continued, "Where did you take the girl?"

"Rosemary?" Gohan asked to clarify, "I brought her back to the ship where my dad is healing so she could use it after."

"Yes, but she's not hurt!" Vegeta snapped, now assembled in the group as well. "She's just fainted. She'll be fine once she wakes up!"

"How long will that take?" Piccolo asked him firmly. "We don't have time to be wasting."

"I know that!" Vegeta shouted back at him angrily. "It depends…After an episode like that, it may take a while!"

"Oh, look, now he's all concerned!" Frieza teased in a deeper voice, now almost twice as large and somewhat different in appearance. "Mind you, it would be best if she didn't see what's going to happen to you now, Vegeta. It would break her little heart!"

Now gaining everyone's attention, they all looked over at Frieza in fright, as he was now transformed into what looked to be a new form.

"What?" Frieza continued. "It's not like I'm going to let you completely ignore me." He grinned devilishly.

. . .

Rosemary snapped awake from yet another vision, similar to the one she had been in the middle of before her disturbance then looked around, to find none of the fighters there, and that she was back at Frieza's ship.

"What am I doing here?" she asked herself, moaning as she was still fairly exhausted, then remembered. "Goku!" she blurted out, then ran inside the ship, where he was still recovering inside the healing tank. Impatient, she examined the machine quickly to determine its age.

"It's one of the older models…" she concluded, looking around, to find the newer ones had appeared to be damaged beyond repair. "I can imagine that was Vegeta's doing…Gosh, I wish he would think before he does things!" she gave her attention back to Goku. "I need you to hurry up in there, Goku! Please!"

She scanned the room with detail, wondering as to why there were no men in the ship, to come to the answer that they must have all been killed at one point or another. She chuckled.

"Well, seeing as though I'm here…" she continued, eyeing a storage unit nearby. "I might as well get some new armour. This one's a bit past it's time…"

She went over to the storage unit quickly, snapping a look every so often back at Goku to check if he was coming to, then grabbed a smaller sized set of black skins, and a new chest plate after going through all of the available suits in the closet, to find there were no female ones.

'Of course not,' she thought angrily, 'That would be too easy!'

She reluctantly slipped into the new skins and gazed at the chest plate hesitantly before attempting to put it on.

'This was always the worst part.' She thought to herself sadly, then sighed heavily, taking the chest plate into her grasp, then battled with it to get it on over her chest, which was accompanied by her fairly sized bust, struggling to get it over her breasts. Finally, she succeeded, then shifted it around uncomfortably. 'Better than nothing, I guess.' She thought half-heartedly.

She then felt a sharp pain in her senses, to detect an extremely high power level from far away.

"Damn it, he's already transformed…" she spoke out loud, then focused in further "Twice?!" she shook her head and cried hysterically. "This is all one big mess…" she sobbed. "And I can't help them without making a fool out of myself!"

Just then, she heard the droning noise of the healing tank as it opened and turned around quickly, to see that Goku had been finally emerging from it. He rubbed his eyes to get the remaining liquid from the tank out of them, and saw Rosemary standing before him.

"Rosemary?" he blurted out in confusion. "I thought you fainted?"

"I did, but-" she cut herself off in confusion as well. "Wait, how did you know I fainted if you've been here the entire time?!"

Goku tapped the side of his head with a smile.

"King Kai told me." He explained, forgetting that she had no clue about who he was talking about, as her expression remained still.

"I do not know what this King Kai is," she began, feeling uneasy, "But I don't believe it is important right now…Frieza is on the verge of his final form, you see, and for all we know, all of your friends could be dead by now!"

"They're not." Goku assured her confidently. "You just fainted, that's all."

"Oh, and I suppose this King Kai told you that, too?" she replied impatiently.

"Yes, I did." King Kai's voice surged into her head, making her jump. "And you're awake now, so we're back on track, so _stop wasting time!_"

Rosemary looked around frantically to find the location of the voice, but was unsuccessful, so she simply nodded in confirmation.

"Right!" she replied firmly, then flew out of the ship, accompanied by Goku at her side for a short time, but her lead had increased on him as she seemed to be faster than him as well. From behind, Goku caught a glimpse of a red shiny object that she had been wearing around her neck. She looked over her shoulder to make sure he was still nearby, and slowed steadily to let him catch up with her, to notice that his eyes had been fixed on her stone.

"You wear jewelry even when you fight?" Goku asked her curiously. "Doesn't it get in the way?"

As Rosemary had found his optimal speed, she maintained a constant path to keep him beside her.

"I haven't had the chance to fight until just recently," she explained to him kindly. "I've been chained up to one of Frieza's top men for quite some time now, and locked up in a holding cell before that." She took the stone into her fingers delicately. "But this necklace means a lot to me, Goku, it was a very special gift."

"It must have quite the sentimental meaning if you're still wearing it at a time like this." Goku replied awkwardly.

Rosemary thought of a more efficient way to explain, then came up with an idea.

"Perhaps I can show you what I mean, Goku." She offered, closing her eyes to concentrate.

"Um, okay." Goku replied, uneasy.

"Clear your mind, please." She told him politely.

"Uh, sure." Goku responded awkwardly, then emptied his mind of all the stresses it contained at the moment. Seconds later, various images had appeared before him, such as Rosemary and Vegeta as children, then a brief scene of Vegeta explaining to her how his family treated the ways of marriage, then it changed to the two of them dashing down the hallway of the palace accompanied by some kind of guard-like figure, then lastly to where Vegeta had given her the red stone she was now wearing as the two of them were separated, telling her to guard it with her life. After the scene had ended, his mind went blank, and he came back to reality.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" he blurted out in amazement after he had regained full control of himself, "I mean, that was really cool how you did that!"

"I've never done it before to someone," she accepted modestly, "I've never really thought I could until now." She frowned, "But do you understand this stone's importance now?"

"Yeah," Goku replied with a grin. "So, you still think he's up to it?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's the Royal Jewel, isn't it?" Goku asked her eagerly.

"I am about eighty percent sure," she replied sadly, recalling the flashback. "When Vegeta nods his head like he did then, it can mean several things…"

"Oh, come on!" Goku teased playfully "He had a thing for you and you know it!"

"To know something is based on facts, Goku," she explained sternly. "I have no explicit evidence that this is, in fact, the Royal Jewel that he had mentioned in that scene. Therefore, I must keep my mind open to the fact this this stone may not be the Royal Jewel, and that it might have been just a sentimental gift."

Rosemary looked back in front of her, to find all the Z fighters fighting intensely with Frieza.

"This is it, Goku, and _believe _it when I say it this time!" Rosemary told him in a serious tone.


	15. The End of Misery

Chapter Fifteen

"So," Goku asked casually as they approached the fight quickly. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate what we were up against?"

Rosemary growled at his non-chalance.

"Do you have any idea what you're asking?!" she bellowed at him furiously. "Seriously, I'm not joking! We're thinking of like, one hundred of I were to use your stupid scale!"

"Alright, alright, calm down," Goku joked. "I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well, now is definitely _not _the time to even try." Rosemary sneered, squinting to get a better look at what was happening, to find that Vegeta had seemed to be getting the blunt end of Frieza's rage. "Damn it, he's got Vegeta on the ropes!" she blasted past Goku in a rush. "I am not letting this happen again!" she focused in on Frieza from a decent distance, then managed to throw him off of Vegeta with little effort.

"What the-" Frieza started as he was being dragged away from Vegeta, then saw Rosemary out of the corner of his eye, then sighed. "Oh. You again."

Goku had landed shortly after Rosemary had quickly dashed over to Vegeta, who had retreated to the long grass to recover slightly, examining his scratches and wounds sympathetically, to find nowhere was there no less than a bruise or scrape on him.

"My gosh, Vegeta," she said as a sad whisper "You're hurt everywhere…"

Vegeta coughed up a small amount of blood and spit it out.

"Rose," he had forced out of him. "I'm fine…"

"No, you're not!" she snapped gently. "You've proved enough!"

"Aw, look," Frieza taunted, now able to move effortlessly. "She cares about you, Vegeta."

Rosemary got up from where she had crouched instantly.

"Don't you mock me, you insolent excuse for a creature!" she cursed at him furiously, lunging towards him involuntarily, to have Goku block her way by grappling her carefully.

"Hey!" she snapped as she struggled to get free from his clutch. "What's the deal, Goku?! I thought you wanted to stop that jerk?!"

"You're right." Goku told her in a serious tone. "I do, but I don't want you to get hurt." He frowned at her sternly with an intense glare. "One person is bad enough."

"I'm trying to help you!" she replied, still being restrained. "What don't you understand?!"

"Stay with everyone else." Goku commanded her nicely. "Get them and yourself back to the ship. Gohan will show you where it is." He let go of her kindly, Rosemary jerking away from him defiantly.

"Fine." She sneered finally, going back over to Vegeta quickly. "Come," she told him lowly. "I'm taking you somewhere safe."

"You can't carry me, Rosemary." Vegeta told her painfully. "Leave me be."

"No!" she shouted at him defiantly. "I am _not _leaving you here to _die_!"

"Do as I say, Rosemary." He continued sternly, making Rosemary tear up sadly.

"Y-yes, my prince." She replied sadly in obedience, then went over to Gohan and the group quickly, Piccolo badly wounded as well. "We must go back to the ship, wherever that is."

"It's with Bulma." Gohan informed her firmly.

"Please take me there."

Gohan nodded silently, taking Piccolo over his shoulder, and smiled. Rosemary, still upset over her friend's decision, looking back at his damaged body as the group of them took off, then to the front as she traced her flight path aimlessly.

"Hey, wait a second," she looked up ahead at Gohan, noticing a slight absence from the group. "Where is Krillin?"

"Sorry, Rosemary," Gohan told her sadly. "While you were gone with my dad, we lost him in the fight."

Rosemary bared her teeth in anger.

"God damn it, Frieza!" she boomed to the air. "I hope you die a horrible death!"

. . .

Frieza held a firm glare on Goku.

"And just who are you, exactly?" Frieza asked him cockily. "You think you're all high and mighty, stopping Miss Rosemary in the middle of her rant." He crossed his arms in thought. "Plus you two seem awfully related."

Goku chuckled proudly.

"Could be because we're of the same race." Goku told him confidently. "I'm just from a different planet."

"I suppose that would be my doing." Frieza continued skeptically. "But between you and the Namekian, I seem to be slipping in terms of genocide." He bluffed, then grinned cockily. "No matter, I will handle you just the same. But first," he pointed a single finger down at Vegeta, then shot a high charged energy beam right through his chest. Goku looked over his shoulder fearfully, to find him bleeding immensely from his left side.

"Vegeta!" Goku cried out angrily. "Man, Rosemary is going to _kill_ me!"

"I'm still alive, you idiot!" Vegeta shouted in extreme pain, grimacing at his wounds. "Listen, I'm obviously…not going to last much longer…" he gasped for air desperately. "My entire kingdom…my _race_…was held under Frieza my entire life…" he breathed hard once more. "Other than Rosemary, you are…the only other Saiyan left…Please, protect her, Kakarot!"

"Alright." Goku told him finally "She's alright for now, at least, I assure you." He watched as Vegeta had taken his last breath, then passed. He turned back to Frieza in a rage. "How could you, you monster!" he cursed at Frieza. "You will not hurt anyone else!"

"Oh, really?" Frieza retorted confidently. "And just what is a monkey like yourself going to do to stop me?"

"You'll see." Goku mumbled. "You killed my friends!" he continued, as the ground around him began to quiver aggressively, his hair rustling in an intangible wind, glowing a bright yellow in spurts.

"What's going on?!" Frieza spoke out nervously. "Who are you?!"

"I am the hope of the universe!" Goku cried out proudly. "I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace!" he curled his frown into a smirk. "I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness! I am truth! Ally to good!" he finally grinned triumphantly. "Nightmare to you!"

"Enough of this!" Frieza shouted fearfully. "Eat death!" he threatened, shooting another energy beam at Goku furiously, who had easily dodged it, sending it flying into the air in a perfectly straight line, right towards the group of fighters who had been traveling to safety.

. . .

Rosemary had then had a bad feeling about what was going on, back at the scene of the fight, looking over her shoulder anxiously, to find a purple laser-like beam approaching the group of them quickly.

"Damn it, Goku!" she shrieked, turning around immediately, with Gohan turning around with her to see what was the issue. Rosemary swiped the air swiftly, slightly changing the direction of the beam desperately to avoid being hit, then panted for air coarsely.

"That was close…" Gohan thanked her indirectly. "Thank goodness you have a good intuition."

"Someone has to…" she trailed off, pausing to sense Goku and Vegeta's life energy sources, to find that Goku's had drastically increased, and Vegeta's was completely non-existent. Sobbing in disbelief, she curled up into a ball in mid-air.

"Vegeta!" she called out to the air around her sadly. "I knew this would happen…Why was he so stubborn?!"

As she continued to cry frantically, Gohan rushed over to her.

"Rosemary, it's alright…" he tried to convince her half-heartedly. "We can bring him back with our Dragon Balls!"

"But-" she managed to say through breaths, "They were turned to stone, were they not?!"

"We have Earth's Dragon Balls, too!" Gohan encouraged her. "As long as Piccolo doesn't die on the way home, we can use them when we get back."

Rosemary eyed Piccolo, still slung over Gohan 's shoulder.

"It would appear that he is in critical condition," she told him. "So if you're right with what you're saying, we must be quick!"

. . .

To her convenience, Kami, guardian of the Earth, had instructed his loyal companion Mr. Popo, master of the Earth's Dragon Shenron to gather the Dragon Balls hastily to carry out a plan that he had constructed with the help of King Kai, Kai of the North Quadrant of the universe. Noticing that Piccolo's condition had indeed been cutting it close, he prayed willingly to ensure that Mr. Popo would find the Dragon Balls in no time at all.

. . .

Back on Namek, Vegeta now dead and buried out of courtesy of Goku to keep him out of the way, thinking sympathetically of Rosemary, who had probably already figured out what had happened.

'I'll get you back to Earth safely, I promise.' He thought to himself.

"A perfect place to mark his grave." Frieza taunted sadistically. "A planet in the middle of nowhere which will be destroyed very soon. It fits, really."

"He died proudly," Goku replied lowly, then thought. 'If Vegeta _were _to marry Rosemary, I guess that would make her a princess…' he grinned at the thought. "But his kingdom isn't gone just yet."

"You can't possibly be thinking of Rosemary." Frieza sighed out of boredom. "Please, Vegeta has changed so much, I doubt that he would ever open back up to her."

"Think what you want." Goku replied cockily. "She'll make it work. She always does."

"Not if he's dead, you dumb buffoon!" Frieza snapped in exasperation. "It would appear I have crushed her hopes entirely."

"Glad you think so." Goku replied with a devilish grin.

. . .

Gohan, Rosemary, and Piccolo had finally arrived back at the ship unharmed, with Rosemary noticing that Bulma was not there.

"The ship is here," Rosemary recalled, deep in thought. "But Bulma's not?" she growled at Gohan "I thought you said she was here!"

"She was!" Gohan assured her in fright, seeing she was now mad again, but sighed heavily.

"Alright then," she continued. "If I stay here and watch over Piccolo to make sure he doesn't bleed out, can you go find her?"

"I guess so," Gohan trailed off nervously. "But will you be fine here on your own-"

"Why must you guys doubt me so much?!" she snapped furiously at his words. "I'm not incompetent, you know!" she crossed her arms stubbornly. "I've lived on my own since I was six years old!"

"Sorry!" Gohan added quickly. "Just be careful, then, okay?"

"I'll be fine!" she told him surely. "Just hurry!"

"Right!" he confirmed finally, then blasted off out of the ship. Rosemary, now alone with an unconscious Piccolo, crouched down at Piccolo's side uncomfortably, the chest plate she had been wearing shifting awkwardly as she bent over, constricting her air flow. She squirmed quickly to readjust her armour, then refocused on the task at hand.

'If I can transfer my own thoughts to others…' she thought hastily with deep concentration. 'Perhaps there is a way that I can transfer my movements to others as well, if I can manage to stop them from moving, then it shouldn't be hard to make them move…' She paid close detail to examine Piccolo's wounds carefully, paying a great deal of attention glaring at a large hole in chest.

"Seriously!" she sighed angrily. "What is it with Frieza and Ginyu blowing holes in people?" she asked the air, then had a second thought in reconsideration. "Well, I suppose that would be like asking myself why I throw people to the ground…" she pursed her lips in hypo criticism. "It just works, I guess. Now then," she continued, placing a hand softly underneath the hole, and focused in him carefully. She could feel his blood slowly flowing within his veins calmly. 'This is so fascinating…' she thought in wonder, then relaxed slightly. 'Perhaps I can regulate his blood flow throughout him without anything seeping out of the wound…'

She ended the thought, then stayed quiet to think.

. . .

Back on Earth, Mr. Popo had finished collecting all seven Dragon Balls after a great amount of effort and energy being spent. He caught his breath quickly, then was ready to summon the Dragon. He held his hands out towards them dramatically.

"Shenron," he chanted in a hurry. "Rise to grant a wish for the sake of the universe!"

The Dragon Balls began to glow brightly in response, a slimmer dragon then Porunga emerging from the center of the pile.

"I am the Eternal Dragon…" it thundered down to Mr. Popo obediently. "Master, what is it you request of me?"

"Shenron," He responded politely. "Please resurrect all of the innocent lives that were taken by Frieza and his army."

Shenron's eyes emitted a red hue in response.

"Your wish has been granted, Master."

. . .

Back on Namek, the sky had retained it's dark black colour once again. Following the scene, Lord Guru had been revived safely, therefore bringing the Namekian Dragon Balls back along with him.

Dende, killed close by where the Dragon Balls had died out, woke up as if from a deep sleep, feeling himself cluelessly.

"I-I'm alive?" he asked himself blankly, looking around at his home. "I'm alive!" he shouted happily, noticing the Dragon had been waiting for him impatiently. He snapped out of his daze, and greeted the Dragon respectfully with a bow. Speaking Namekian in a freakishly fast pace, he continued to carry out his plan.

"Porunga," he rushed, "Bring everyone on the planet except Goku and Frieza to Earth!"

"Your wish has been granted." The dragon responded monotonously.

. . .

Gohan, now on his way back to the ship frantically with Bulma in his clutch, was deep in thought to pass the time, seeing the ship up ahead. 'There it is!' he thought in relief, able to see Rosemary waving to him from the entrance with a straight face. As he landed with Bulma successfully, he, Bulma, Rosemary, and Piccolo had disappeared from the planet in a flash.

. . .

Vegeta, now alive as well, was busy coughing up dirt as he emerged from the hole Goku had put him in furiously.

"Now whose clever idea was that, burying me like a lifeless-" he paused in realization. "I'm alive?" he jabbed himself in the chest curiously, letting up another heap of mud from inside. "I'm alive!" he cried in appreciation.

After the short event had occurred quickly, he too vanished from the planet safely.


End file.
